King Size
by Flossy Foyer
Summary: [END] Sebuah gelar kebesaran yang diperoleh si lelaki tampan Park Chanyeol di sekolahnya sehingga membuat kekasihnya Baekhyun berulah /Twoshoot/Chanbaek/GS/school life-romance/Smut-NC
1. Chapter 1

" **King Size"**

 **Twoshoot**

 **By : eenychanpeceye**

 **Main Cast :**

 **[Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Other cast : Exo Member**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : school life, lovefriend, romance, comedy**

 **Notes : GS for all uke||PWP|| Smut ||DirtyTalk**

 **Chapter 1**

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kali ini kau menolaknya hyung"

Sehun pemuda albino dengan ketampanan yang berlebih tersebut menyerukan suaranya yang tadi sempat tercekat ketika mengetahui kalau saudara tertuanya telah menolak cinta dari salah satu wanita populer sekolah.

Pemuda satunya hanya tersenyum simpul. "tubuhnya sudah tidak nikmat lagi, jadi aku tidak suka"

"Jadi hyung sebelumnya sudah melakukan sex dengannya"

Ruangan ganti itu kini mulai terasa panas dari sebelumnya, bukan karna AC yang tidak berfungsi atau udara pengap tetapi lebih pada percikan api gairah dari sorot kedua mata pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Ceritakan padaku hyung bagaimana rasanya"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri" pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari sehun tersebut acuh dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah mengemasi barangnya.

"YAk! Chanyeol hyung-" Sehun lekas membereskan barangnya dan segera mengejar chanyeol, pemuda yang baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta dari gadis populer disekolahnya.

.

.

"Hey apa kalian mendengar gosip baru pagi ini" seru yeoja china sexy berdimple manis di kedua pipinya, Zhang Yixing, memecahkan keheningan.

"Pasti tentang si _'King Size'_ itu lagi" sahut Kim Minseok sebal, yeoja dengan pipi tembamnya yang terlihat imut disetiap cara dia bicara sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terkekeh mendengar kata julukan itu.

"Park Chanyeol memang sangat populer di sekolah kita semua orang juga tau"

"Tapi baek dia selalu menyombongkan diri setiap kali berbicara dan itu sangat menyebalkan." bantah minseok tak terima mendengar pembelaan baekhyun secara tidak langsung.

"Sudahlah kalian terlihat kekanakan jika bertengkar seperti ini."

"Luhan unnie, minseok unnie yang duluan memulai bukan aku"

"YA! Itu karena kau membela si _'King Size'_ brengsek"

Kantin sekolah 'Chirea' siang ini benar-benar ramai selain karena jam istirahat juga teriakan dan umpatan dari meja ujung yang ditempati oleh empat yeoja cantik plus sexy.

"Aku kan hanya bicara fakta"

"Tetap saja dia si brengsek yang sering mempermainkan hati banyak wanita"

"Ah~ termasuk unnie yaa.. "

"hoobae kurang ajar, kesini kau aku akan mecincangmu sampai habis" Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yan tidak terelakkan antara mereka hingga harus mengelilingi seisi kantin dan berakhir baekhyun berusaha kabur menerobos antrian tak lupa minseok yang setia sebagai sang pencabut nyawanya.

"Hhh~ aku sangat lelah menghadapi sikap mereka" keluh Luhan yang mencoba bersabar sambil memijat kedua sisi dahinya.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, mereka kan memang seperti itu" Yixing yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan lalu mendengar helaan napas luhan langsung memberikan komentar terbaiknya setelahnya menyantap kembali makanannya dengan santai.

Seolah ada perempatan di ujung dahinya terbentuk dari lekukan otot yang mengeras, Luhan siap meledak juga. "KALAU KAU SUDAH TAU SEPERTI ITU KENAPA MEMANCING AMARAH MEREKA DENGAN TOPIK SENSITIF TENTANG SI 'KING SIZE' ITU" semua mata memandang takjub teriakan menggema ratu sekolah yang terlihat kalem itu.

Yixing mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebagai respon positif . "kurasa kalian salah paham, padahal yang ingin kubicarakan sebenarnya tentang kucing tetanggaku yang mati gentayangan kemarin" dengan terkenal kepolosannya ratu sekolah ini akhirnya menjelaskan segalanya.

Luhan shock. Seluruh siswa di kantin lebih shock. Dan ibu kantin sudah pingsan di tempat.

Baekhyun terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Matanya terus menghadap kebelakang takut kalau minseok semakin dekat dan menangkapnya.

"Kim Jongdae, YAKK! JONGDAE-YA TUNGGU" Baekhyun melihat seorang penyelamatnya kali ini. Dia harus cepat mengejar karena melihat pemuda itu menghilang menuruni tangga sebelah timur.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN.. HHH~ MAU HHH~ LARI KEMANA KAU" terdengar nafas pendek-pendek keluar dari mulut minseok meskipun begitu dia tidak berhenti sedetikpun untuk mengejar mangsanya.

Baekhyun yang melihat minseok tidak putus asa mengejarnya malah terlihat semakin berkobar untuk segera membunuhnya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Sebaiknya lain kali dia tidak usah menyinggung masa lalu dari ratu killer sekolah ini.

Tidak tidak tidak. Dia masih punya mimpi yang belum terwujud untuk membeli eyeliner keluaran terbaru minggu ini. Maka dari itu dia harus segera menemukan Kim Jondae. Ya pemuda itu jalan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Minseok sadar akan kegilaannya yang ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup. Hmm kurasa baekhyun berlebihan jika mengasumsikan minseok seperti seorang psikopat.

Tetapi saat dia akan menuruni tangga tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung satu sama lain sehingga keseimbangannya runtuh.

' _tidak! Jangan mati seperti ini'_ teriak batin baekhyun was-was. Matanya terpejam erat menantikan segala rasa sakit benturan yang nanti mungkin di dapatkannya.

HUP-

"Arrggkk!" _'apa ini? Kenapa rasa sakitnya tidak seperti kepala terbentur keras atau semacamnya. Seperti ada yang menarik semua syaraf kepalaku. Sial rambutku!'_

"Untung masih sempat"

 _Suara ini. Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya._

 _._

 _._

"YAKKK! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI RAMBUTKU BODOH"

"Kalau kulepaskan maka kau akan terjatuh"

"BRENGSEK. AWW INI SAKIT SEKALI.. AW AW ARGKK"

Pemuda yang menyelamatkan nyawa baekhyun melirik sebentar posisi tidak elit mereka saat ini. Baekhyun berada pada anak tangga ke empat dengan tubuh 61 derajat kemiringan jauh lebih tajam dari menara Pisa di Roma. Wajahnya menghadap bawah lantai, turunan tujuh anak tangga lagi yang harus terlewati jika tadi dia benar-benar jatuh menggelinding. Sementara pemuda yang memberikan pertolongan darurat berada dua tingkat lebih atas darinya yaitu dengan menarik ujung rambut panjangnya kencang sekali.

Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya baekhyun saat ini. Untung saja tangga sebelah timur jarang sekali di lewati meski di jam istirahat karena tangga ini menjurus ke ruangan lab-lab di sekolah itu. Mau di taruh mana muka cantiknya jika ratu sekolah yang terkenal centil dan biang onar terlihat dalam posisi tidak elit seperti ini. Hell.

"KALAU BE-ARGKK! KENAPA KAU SEMAKIN MENARIKNYA! YAKK PARK CHANYEOL LEPASKAN TANGANMU KALAU TIDAK-"

"Kalau tidak apa hemh.." secara cepat tubuhnya berputar arah menghadap atas tetapi masih dengan kemiringan dan posisi yang sama hanya saja tangan penolongnya yang awalnya digunakan untuk menarik rambutnya sekarang berpindah pada pinggangnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu membungkukan badannya untuk menyanggah tubuh sexy baekhyun dengan menuruni dua anak tangga hingga sejajar dengan ratu centil itu.

"Apa kau akan membuat skandal lagi tentangku dengan mempengaruhi semua wanita murahan itu untuk merayuku" nafas pemuda ini begitu dekat hingga menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Baekhyun bungkam. Mulutnya terkunci seketika.

Srek.

Bugh- "Aw~" pekik baekhyun ketika punggungnya menatap dinding. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Park Chanyeol si _'King Size'_ sekolah ini. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak baekhyun dan matanya memandang tajam sang objek.

"Katakan Baek, apa kau akan melakukan itu lagi?" ucapnya lagi di depan muka baekhyun yang terlihat pasrah dan diam saja.

"Baiklah akan kubuat kau bicara" Sedetik kemudian benda kenyal yang lembut menerpa bibirnya. Baekhyun melototkan matanya atas keterkejutan ini.

"Mmmpph- " chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya mengecap bibir atas baekhyun lalu berpindah kebawah secara bergantian. Dia begitu menikmati bibir manis itu hingga menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk memudahkan aksinya memakan bibir favoritnya ini . Tangannya berpindah melingkari pinggang sang gadis untuk lebih rapat padanya.

Lidahnya mengetuk-ketuk belah bibir baekhyun yang tertutup rapat sambil menjilatinya, meminta izin pada sang pemilik untuk membuka gua hangatnya. Karena respon pasif yang didapatnya dengan itu dia langsung menggigit bibir bawah baekhyun keras sampai terdengar pekikan kecil, tak menyiakan kesempatan chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya membelai rongga mulut baekhyun.

"Nngghh chan-mmh yeol~" bunyi itu seakan menambah gelora gairah sang dominan untuk melakukan lebih pada tubuh sang gadis. Kedua tanggannya yang semula memegang erat pinggang baekhyun kini mulai memasuki baju seragam meraba-raba perut sexy gadisnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain meremas payudara baekhyun tanpa melepaskan kaitan branya.

Astaga baekhyun bisa gila kalau keganasan pria ini dibiarkan saja. Payudaranya diremas dengan kuat, putingnya mengeras dengan cepat akibat dijepit tangan besar itu.

"Nngghh hhh mmph.. chanhh-" nafas baekhyun tidak beraturan karena sejak tadi tidak di beri kesempatan untuk memasok udara. Tangan lentiknya mencoba mendorong tubuh si tinggi yang masih asyik menghisap dan bertarung dengan lidahnya.

Kegiatan ini tidak akan berakhir jika-

"AHKHEMMM"

-sebuah suara tidak muncul untuk menghentikan segalanya.

Menyadari adanya sosok lain, baekhyun dengan cepat menginjak sepatu chanyeol kelewat keras. Terdengar pekikan sang jantan yang meraung karna kesakitan.

"AW BAEK.. tidak perlu menginjak sepatuku juga kalau ingin berhenti"

"LALU APA! KAU INGIN AKU MENENDANG PENISMU BEGITU"

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli kasih -eh tempat maksudnya kalau nanti ada yang memergoki dia yang sedang berkata kotor. Toh ini tempat termasuk wilayah aman untuk bercin- cengkrama(?) dengan bebas.

Chanyeol yang semula masih sibuk memijati kakinya kini bersendekap menghadap baekhyun angkuh. "Kau akan menyesal kalau nanti tidak bisa menghisapnya lagi"

Baekhyun melototkan matanya, dia akan membalas omongan pria kelebihan hormon ini jika saja sebuah suara yang sejak tadi di acuhkan kembali berdengung di kedua telinganya.

"HENTIKAN PEMBICARAAN KOTOR KALIAN"

Sesosok mungil lainnya mulai menaikkan oktaf suaranya yang menggelegar sejauh radius 20 km. Mukanya terlihat memerah seperti sangat marah atau ... atau itu. Ya gadis mungil satu ini sudah berdiri lama dengan posisi beku menghadap dua objek yang sejak tadi sedang berciuman panas.

"Minseok u-unnie.." Baekhyun terbata mengatakannya, antara terkejut dan ketakutan bercampur jadi satu saat ini. Bagaimana tidak adegan tidak senonohnya harus dilihat oleh orang lain apalagi jika orang itu adalah Kim Minseok. Dunia bisa saja runtuh saat itu juga kalau saja-

"Oh hai Minseok noona, kenapa kau bisa disini?"

-pertanyaan bodoh dari si Park ini tidak segera menggenggamnya. Fiyuhh~

Anehnya Minseok hanya menolehkan kepalanya tak menanggapi penuturan basa-basi dari si 'King Size' Jahanam ini. Dia seolah tak peduli. Apa benar gadis ini begitu membenci laki-laki super brengsek macam tengik chanyeol. begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan dari otak sexy baekhyun yang terisolasi.

Suasana hening sesaat hingga suara ketukan sepatu melangkah ringan seperti menaiki tangga hingga atas. Semua mata menoleh kecuali mata orang tersebut yang hanya terlihat fokus pada satu objek saja.

"Kenapa bisa disini, apa kau mencariku?" tanya sosok itu penuh kelembutan. Tangannya menggenggam erat sang gadis dengan hati-hati seakan takut bila tergores benda tajam.

"A-aku.."

Belum selesai bibir itu berucap sebuah telunjuk sudah menyuruhnya berhenti tepat diatasnya tanpa permisi. Lalu sang pelaku menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap dua tersangka utama yang membuat kekasihnya badmood hari ini.

"Park Chanyeol, sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu kekasihku lagi dan kau juga Byun Baekhyun cepat rapikan bajumu jika tidak mau dianggap wanita gampangan"

SHIT. BAEKHYUN LUPA ITU.

Baekhyun yang cepat menyadari segera melihat penampilannya yang terbilang agak berantakan dengan baju seragam kusut dan rambut acak-acakan. Dia membalik tubuhnya lalu merapikannya dengan buru-buru. Sementara laki-laki satunya masih stay cool bersendekap dengan dagu yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Wow seorang Bapak Ahli Biofisika sudah datang rupanya" ternyata si Park ini menjadikan semua hal adalah lelucon baginya.

"Bapak Kim Jongdae yang agung, maaf-maaf saja ya aku juga sudah punya kekasih yang lebih sexy dari punyamu" dengan cepat tangannya menggapai pinggang si mungil baekhyun dan merapatkan pada dadanya.

"YAKK! LEPASKAN TANGANMU PADA PINGGANGKU CHANYEOL" meskipun baekhyun sudah memberontak tetap saja tubuhnya susah bergerak jika sudah dililit seperti ini.

Kim Jongdae, pria yang baru saja datang dan kini masih menggenggam tangan Minseok hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang sedikit sombong. Karna tak mau kalah dengan posisi yang dilakukan sang dominan lain maka jongdae sebagai seorang pria baik juga akan mengikuti kelakuan chanyeol yang sekarang sudah memeluk Minseok dari belakang dengan kepala yang bersender di bahu kanan si mungil.

"Lihat bagaimana wanitamu tidak mau kau sentuh, sedangkan aku tidak perlu berlaku kasar maupun memaksa hanya untuk melakukan ini" mulut yang barusan berucap itu kini mulai mengecupi leher jenjang kekasihnya tanpa permisi.

"Akkhh.." dengan kurang ajarnya jongdae meninggalkan jejak merah pada perpotongan leher minseok setelah menghisap lalu menggigitnya dengan keras hingga pekikan tertahan dari bibir mungil itu terdengar.

"Kau lihat tanda ini bukan, itu berarti gadis ini adalah milikku" gadis dalam pelukannya sangat malu hingga menundukkan wajahnya, entah kemana jiwa ganasnya hilang tersapu angin jika menyangkut lelaki yang memeluknya kini.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Kekanakan sekali, aku yang sering mengeluar-masukkan penisku pada vagina baekhyun saja tidak pamer sepertimu"

Omongan frontal dari laki-laki mesum ini memang tidak tau tempat dan situasi dimana sekarang tidak hanya baekhyun objek yang dibicarakan wajahnya sangat memerah menahan malu dan amarah tetapi sepasang kekasih didepannya juga langsung saja melepaskan pelukan saat itu karena dirasa kalimat itu membuat salah satu dari mereka terangsang. 0..0

Jongdae salah tingkah sekarang, sungguh. Pasalnya dia hanya siswa sekolah menengah yang mendapat predikat sebagai 'Smartest King' tahun ini dalam bidang sainsnya sebagai peneliti sukses tentang dunia binatang. Oh bahkan perkawinan mereka saja salah satu bonus baginya untuk menjadi dewasa secara tanda kutip –manusia.

Lalu bagaimana dengan pemberian tanda kepemilikan yang dilakukan pada minseok barusan? Apa itu salah satu dari cara belajarnya melalui dunia binatang?

Kejadian awkward ini rupanya membuat bosan salah satu penonton setia drama kuno ini yang sedang berdiri tenang menyimak sedari tadi bersender pada tembok pembatas antara gedung ini dengan gedung sebelah.

Dia menguap malas seakan mengejek pemeran tokoh yang tidak bergerak ataupun membalasnya setelah kalimat vulgar muncul dari mulut tajam tokoh lain.

Pemuda ini berjalan pelan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana seragamnya. Dia mendekati laki-laki yang masih memerah wajahnya.

"Hyung, kau ini lemah sekali. Baru dikatain begitu saja sudah berkeringat"

Pemuda yang diketahui memiliki kulit tan dengan gelar 'Sexy King' itu kini melirikan wajahnya pada gadis disamping jongdae. "Ck, kalian benar-benar pasangan yang payah"

Minseok yang sedari tadi terdiam kini mengangkat wajahnya yang juga masih memerah semakin terlihat pekat karena emosi mendengar celetukan pemuda di depannya. Tangannya sudah memiliki ancang-ancang untuk memukul kalau saja suara sialan pemuda lain tidak menyahuti dibalik punggung pemuda ini. Dia Park Chanyeol.

"Wah Kim Jongin, seharusnya kau mengajari kakakmu itu untuk lebih berani lagi dalam bertindak. Bagaimana ya dia terlau kolot untuk urusan percintaan" kekehan nista itu kini menghiasi senyum lebar kelewat idiot, laki-laki telinga peri itu.

Baekhyun yang tidak betah dengan situasi yang menyebalkan ini, dia melepas paksa lilitan lengan chanyeol pada pundak dan pinggangnya. Agak susah sih, tapi dibarengi dengan injakan mautnya –lagi, laki-laki itu langsung mengumpat cepat.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN.. kenapa kau menginjak kaki ku lagi" desis Chanyeol meringis. Kakinya berdenyut dibalik sepatu sekolah mahalnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan nanti apakah jari kakinya akan lecet atau malah berubah bentuk.

Tanpa peduli bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan sang 'King size' itu Baekhyun langsung berlalu menaiki tangga dengan menyenggol pundak Jongin terlebih dahulu lalu menggapai tangan gadis mungil lainnya untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"Ayo pergi unnie"

Secepat itu dia berkata, secepat itu pula langkah kaki mereka terdengar menjauh.

"Aisshh, wanita itu benar-benar.. kau harusnya mengajarinya tata krama Chanyeol hyung jangan hanya bercinta saja"

TUK~ pukulan ringan dari kepalan tangan Jongdae tepat mengenai pelipis Jongin.

"Kau sendiri masih kelas satu, sudah berani minta sopan santun pada seniormu.."

".. Sedang apa kau disini, datang-datang sudah mengejek hyungmu eoh~ dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Jongin mengusap pelipisnya dengan kesal, bukannya berterimakasih sudah diselamatkan dari mulut busuk Chanyeol malah hyungnya memukul kepalanya. Menyesal tentu saja.

"Aku pergi, kalian sungguh merusak moment indahku dengan Baekhyun tadi"

"Chanyeol hyung aku ikut denganmu saja, seseorang disini baru saja mengataiku "

"Terserah" Chanyeol acuh dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Jongdae melotot melihat kelakuan adiknya. Sial saudara macam apa itu. karena terlalu fokus dengan Jongin dia sampai lupa punya urusan dengan pria tiang satunya.

"CHANYEOL URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI, INGAT ITU" teriakannya menggema di lorong itu menghantar telinga si peri yang sudah terlanjur berbelok di koridor sebelah kanan.

"Menyebalkan sekali, gara-gara mereka aku sampai lupa eksperimenku di lab. Setelah ini aku harus mendatangi minseok dan menjelaskan semuanya" gumam Jongdae lalu kembali menuruni tangga menuju ruangan favoritnya. Memang sejak tadi jongdae mengenakan baju khas labnya yang berjubah putih karena saking tergopohnya dia mendengar teriakan minseok kekasihnya.

.

.

KRINGG~

Bel tanda berakhirnya pembelajaran berbunyi. Hari sudah sangat sore dan seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju parkiran.

"Minseok unnie, kita pulang bersama ya" tawar Baekhyun yang sengaja menunggu sunbaenya tersebut di parkiran. Kelas tiga memang akan keluar sedikit terlambat daripada tingkat satu dan dua, entah apa yang dilakukan guru-guru tersebut setelah bel berbunyi. Mungkin melawak –konyol.

"Bagaimana ya, aku sudah ada janji dengan Jongdae-" Baekhyun langsung memasang muka lesuh setelah mendengar penuturan itu.

"-lagipula tumben sekali kau mengajakku pulang biasanya juga dengan dia" tunjuk minseok malas pada lelaki yang bersendekap angkuh bersender pada motor _maco_ nya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya 360° bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Wajahnya langsung tertekuk mengetahui fakta bahwa laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya siang tadi sekaligus telah melecehkan tubuhnya kini mulai mendekatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya baek, Jongdae sudah menungguku di gerbang. Bye~" sama seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada Jongin siang tadi pundak sempit itu hanya bisa sebatas menyenggol lengan Chanyeol si _tiang_ yang kelewat tinggi melewatinya dengan acuh.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu, kenapa sikapnya tidak pernah berubah kepadaku. Selalu dingin dan menyebalkan"

"Kau juga untuk apa muncul disini, pulang sana" usir baekhyun secara tidak terhormat.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini baek, sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku terus"

"Bukannya kau seharusnya senang jika aku tidak mengganggu _kesibukan_ mu itu"

"Kenapa kau ungkit itu lagi, kita sudah menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik bukan" Baekhyun menatap tajam lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu masih begitu dipujanya.

"Kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi, kita bisa bicarakan ini" tangannya mencoba meraih jemari lentik itu tetapi selalu ditolak –poor chanyeol.

Chanyeol hampir saja menyerah dan akan segera berlutut didepan sang pujaan hati kalau saja sebuah mobil yang sangat mahal tidak membunyikan klakson yang sialnya benar-benar merusak telinga lebarnya. Baekhyun saja sampai menutup kedua telinganya karena dengungan itu.

"Hei minggir kalian, menghalangi jalan saja. Kalau ingin syuting drama jangan di parkiran di studio sana. Dasar tak bermodal"

Mulut siapa ini, kenapa kata-katanya sungguh menghina sekali. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan secuil kepalanya di jendela guna meneriaki sang pelaku yang dianggap telah memboikot jalan parkiran.

Oh rupanya si 'Richest King' pantas saja seenaknya kalau berkata.

"Kenapa malah diam saja, cepat minggir aku sedang buru-buru" perintahnya mutlak. Oh Tuhan, bahkan kepala sekolahnya saja tidak mampu menyaingi betapa sombongnya makhluk ini.

Bukan 'King Size' namanya kalau chanyeol mudah patuh dan pergi begitu saja. Seperti de javu bagi ingatan si mungil, terulang lagi adegan tadi siang dimana tubuhnya dipaksa mendekat dengan sekali hentakan kini tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengumpati barang siapa yang menulis jalan ceritanya sekarang dimana dia selalu gagal untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

WAE? ADA APA DENGAN SEMUA PENGGANGGU INI? –dengan penuh penyesalan author ucapkan bela sungkawa *eh!?

"Kau bisa lewat jalan memutar tuan Kim Junmyeon, tidak perlu membunyikan _sound kunomu_ di depanku" tidak peduli orang seperti apa yang dihadapinya chanyeol akan selalu melawan jika itu membuatnya tak nyaman atau bersangkutan dengan menyakiti kekasihnya.

Lawan dan Hancurkan hingga tak tersisa begitulah motto diktatornya –sadis.

"Haha apa kau sekarang sedang melawak Park Chanyeol-ssi, bahkan sound yang kau bicarakan itu harganya lebih mahal dari pada tanah yang kau pijaki saat ini. Jadi sebelum aku bertambah sombong minggirlah dengan cepat"

Lagi-lagi situasi seperti ini, baekhyun sungguh jengah jika mengingat begitu banyak orang yang membenci kekasihnya ini –oops apakah kau mengakuinya sekarang baek. GILA.

"Bila itu semakin membuat sunbae terburu-buru, maka dengan senang hati aku akan mendengar semua kesombonganmu yang tak berefek apapun padaku itu"

"Chanyeol jangan seperti itu, siapa tau Junmyeon sunbaenim sedang ada urusan penting jadi kita mengalah saja dan pergi dari sini" Baekhyun tidak takut hanya saja berurusan dengan orang berduit seperti ini urusannya akan lebih panjang lagi.

Seperti mendapatkan jacpot, Chanyeol menyeringai tampan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membiarkan lelaki itu lewat dengan mudah..." tunjuknya pada pemilik mobil di depannya dengan tak sopan, "... asal kau menginap di apartementku malam ini. Bagaimana?"

"MWO! Apa-apaan dengan ancaman itu aku tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau minggir"

"Yasudah kau saja yang disini, aku mau pergi"

"Kau tidak boleh hilang tanggung jawab begitu saja baek"

"Apa maksudmu"

"Kau yang memberikanku pilihan dulu jadi selesaikan ini, jangan kabur"

Wow pintar sekali lelaki ini mencari alasan, baekhyun rasa inilah alasan kenapa julukan 'King size' bisa tersemat indah mengelilingi gelar kekasihnya –yoyoyo baek kau kelepasan lagi. MATI SAJA.

"Demi tumpukan dolar dan emas permataku yang menggunung, tidak bisakah kalian selesaikan ini di tempat lain-"

"-waktuku tak banyak sedangkan kekasihku sekarang sedang merajuk ingin dibelikan manisan buah di tokoh seberang yang 15 menit lagi akan tutup" teriak pemilik mobil frustasi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar alasan itu jadi tidak tega dengan sunbaenya ini. Tidak. Jangan goyah Baekhyun. Fokus.

"Chanyeol lepaskan aku, aku mau pergi"

"Junmyeon hyung urusanmu benar mendesak bukan-" hanya anggukan malas yang didapati chanyeol "-kalau begitu suruh gadis ini menerima ajakanku"

"Ya. kenapa kau ma–"

"Sudahlah Baek, turuti saja kemauan kekasihmu itu. Aku sudah bosan berdebat dengannya. Lagipula bermalam di apartement kekasihnya sendiri apa yang salah, aku dan Yixing juga sering melakukan itu"

'Itu' (?) ayolah apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang baek, mereka pasangan normal tidak seperti kau dan chanyeol yang mengartikan lain. Aish mukamu memerah.

"Bukan seperti itu sunbae, hanya saja saat ini kami–"

"Ah kau lama sekali, hyung kau turunlah dari mobil pakai motorku saja biar cepat" dengan gerakan lihai Chanyeol melempar kuncinya dan segera memasukkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam mobil, disusul Junmyeon yang turun dari kursi kemudi lalu digantikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, cepat pergilah sebelum tokonya tutup. Aku pinjam mobilmu sebentar ok"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi mobil _'Gold'_ itu meluncur dengan mulus. Sementara sang pemilik sebenarnya masih terdiam seperti orang tolol dengan kunci motor di tangannya.

"Ternyata kau masih disini chagie~"mendengar suara kesayangannya Junmyeon langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Kekasih manisnya ternyata menyusulnya sampai disini rupanya.

"Aku tidak mau masuk mobilmu jika keinginanku belum kau penuhi,.." raut mukanya yang awalnya kesal dibuat-buat berubah ketika, "...eh tapi dimana mobilmu kenapa kau bendiri disini sendirian"

"hhh~ mobilku di bawa kabur oleh si Park Jahanam Chanyeol barusan"

"APA! Lalu kita pulang naik apa?"

"Dia memberiku ini" junmyeon menunjukkan kunci motor chanyeol dengan ukiran phoenix pada gantungannya.

"Apakah itu motornya?" tunjuk Yixing pada benda bermesin di belakang punggung kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya" hendikkan bahu itu menjawab segalanya.

"Wah~ kalau begitu aku tidak ingin manisan buah lagi, ayo chagie kita jalan-jalan keliling kota menggunakan ini saja" hebohnya sambil bertepuk tangan senang mengitari motor chanyeol. Kekakanakan sekali, bagaimanapun beginilah tipe ideal tuan dollar.

Junmyeon tidak menyangka kalau hal semacam ini saja begitu membuat kekasihnya bahagia, bukankah uang dan segala harta yang dia punya selama ini sudah cukup baginya. Wanita sungguh sulit dimengerti –hey kau pikir hanya uang yang wanita pikirkan, kenyamanan juga penting. *author tersulut emosi ˋω´

"Emmb sejujurnya.." tuan kaya ini sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, tetapi begitu melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menunggu jawaban dia jadi percaya diri.

"...aku tidak bisa mengendarai motor baby, hee~" cengiran kaku menghiasi wajah rupawan lelaki ini.

Krik krik krik

Butuh beberapa detik bagi sang feminim menyadari itu semua. Mukanya yang semula terlihat cerah berubah suram secara mendadak.

Junmyeon menelan ludahnya susah. _Welcome to The hell tuan kaya_. Batinnya.

Yixing mengecek jam tangannya sebentar, lalu dengan cepat bertolak pinggang di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Aku menunggumu sampai jam 7 malam di rumah, kalau kau tidak datang tepat waktu membawa semua pesananku, kita selesai"

"APA! Baby jangan lakukan ini lagi, bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika mobilku saja baru di curi"

"Aku tidak peduli, salah sendiri tidak bisa mengendarai motor"

Sial hanya karna itu. rasanya dia ingin sekali menenggelamkan sekolah saat ini juga, jangan kira pesanan seperti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya ini. Jinjha UNBELIEVABLE.

Dia harus segera meminta bantuan adik bungsunya, Kim Jongin. Setelah itu baru dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Park Chanyeol, biang keladi semua masalah ini berawal. _Thats right_.

.

.

Mobil canggih itu berhenti di depan gedung yang tinggi. Seorang lelaki tampan terlihat keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil membuka sisi pintu yang lain, menarik paksa sang penumpang untuk mengikuti langkah panjangnya.

Setelah memasuki lift, barulah genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Chanyeol menekan angka 27 sebagai tujuan mereka. Ada waktu yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk berbincang seperti saat ini.

"Bisa tidak melakukannya dengan pelan, appoyo~" Baekhyun menggosok pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

"Kau pasti akan kabur lagi jika aku tidak menggenggam tanganmu" dengan lembut tangan besar itu meraih pergelangan si mungil yang memerah lalu mengusapinya pelan.

"Cih, bahkan jika aku menghilang sekalipun kau masih tetap bisa menemukanku"

"Benar. Itulah yang namanya _telepati cinta_ " baru digoda begitu saja sudah membuat wajahnya mencair –lumer sekali kau baek-_-

Chanyeol mau mau saja jadi tukang ahli gombal mengingat kekasihnya ini begitu menggemaskan jika tersipu. Hasratnya selalu meninggi atas apapun yang di suguhkan oleh raut muka imut itu.

Setelah bunyi lift terbuka Chanyeol segera menyeret tubuh mungil itu memasuki tempat tinggalnya yang terbilang luas dan megah itu.

"Astaga kenapa berantakan sekali, perasaan baru kemarin aku membersikannya" Baekhyun mengoceh sambil mengelilingi ruangan yang ternyata di dominasi warna hitam-caramel itu setelah pintu utama apartement dibuka.

"Kemarin yang mana? Perlu kuingatkan sudah tiga hari kau mengacuhkanku dan berhenti menginap disini"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyuruh pelacurmu membersihkan kekacauan ini, kenapa malah menungguku" Chanyeol menggeram, susah sekali menjelaskan kesalapahaman pada kekasih keras kepalanya ini.

"Astaga Baek! Kenapa kau punya fikiran seperti itu, apa waktu itu yejin kurang jelas memberikan pengertian padamu kalau kita hanya berteman saja lagipula dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Aku tahu, bukan masalah itu"

"Lalu apa, oh pasti karena para gadis itu yang selalu mendatangiku setiap pagi. Bukankah mereka adalah hasil hasutanmu sendiri Ny. Park?"

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu lancip itu ke atas dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik disekitar dagunya.

"Apa aku salah hem" tiupan angin kecil di lubang telinga Baekhyun merupakan sentuhan terakhir pada gadisnya.

Baekhyun itu cepat sekali terangsang, hanya dengan rabahan ataupun sentuhan pada daerah sensitifnya dia sudah merasa panas dan bergairah. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun diam sambil memejamkan matanya menjadi was-was. Tidak biasanya begini, digoda sedikit pipi lembut itu akan merona, apalagi disentuh baekhyun pasti sudah mengangkang saat ini dibawahnya. Sedangkan ini...

Mata indah itu akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya. Baekhyun menatap kedua mata jernih didepannya itu secara dalam.

Mereka selama ini memang sepasang kekasih syah beberapa bulan kebelakang. Keduanya menjalin hubungan tersembunyi tetapi secara terang-terangan mengatakan kalau mereka saling memiliki. Chanyeol milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun adalah kepunyaan Chanyeol –begitu RUMIT.

"Kau tidak salah, aku saja yang ingin mengujimu"

"Menguji apa? Katakan yang jelas"

"Aku benci dengan gelarmu"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda tak mengerti. Bukannya selama ini hubungan mereka berjalan damai saja bahkan sebelum dan sesudah Chanyeol mendapat gelar 'King Size' di sekolahnya. Lalu dimana letak kebencian Baekhyun?

"Kau-" Baekhyun menuding wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya "-menyebalkan dengan wajah tampan seperti itu, aku benar-benar benci melihat rambut berapimu yang menyala" setelah berucap seperti itu Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dan melangkah memasuki ruang tamu. Sedangkan sang lelaki tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila yang baru waras. Oh ternyata itu alasannya. Manis sekali kekasihnya ini.

"Baek- "

"..."

"Baekbee-"

"..."

"Baekbee sayang~"

"Baekbee saaayaang~ Cintaku kekasihku ibu dari anak-anakku jangan mengalihkan wajahmu seperti itu lihat aku"

OH SHIT. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Park Chanyeol, kau semakin membuat wanitamu memerah menahan malu. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar IDIOT. Sudah berapa banyak muka yang harus disembunyikan Baekhyun dalam satu hari ini mengetahui Chanyeol selalu berhasil meninggikan kadar warna merah pada wajahnya.

Duduk di sofa berdempetan dengan tangan chanyeol yang berusaha menggapai wajah Baekhyun supaya menoleh padanya, membuat posisi keduanya semakin bergeser sedikit demi sedikit hingga ke ujung sofa. Apalagi Chanyeol tidak berhenti menggodanya dengan menyebutkan kata itu berkali-kali.

"Hayoo- kau mau lari kemana?" Baekhyun sudah akan bangkit berdiri untuk duduk di kursi seberang karena terpojok tapi gagal ketika pinggang rampingnya lagi-lagi jadi sasaran empuk tangan nista sang lelaki yang menariknya paksa duduk menyamping di pangkuannya.

"Sayang~ kenapa kau tidak katakan dari awal jika tidak menyukai warna rambutku?" Baekhyun masih bertahan untuk tidak melihat wajah menyebalkan kekasihnya –eyyy sudah diakui tuh. BODO'

Chanyeol tidak mendapat tanggapan bahkan yang di ajak bicarapun tidak menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Tangannya iseng merambat memasuki seragam sekolah yang masih melekat pada wanitanya, lalu dengan cepat meremas keras gundukan kenyal dibalik bra yang di pakai Baekhyun.

"Aakkhh.." Baekhyun menatap tajam sang pelaku utama yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar ala om-om mesum.

"Apa harus diremas dulu baru mau menoleh padaku, tau begitu daritadi saja aku melakukannya"

"YA. DASAR PARK MESUM! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI DADAKU" Baekhyun berusaha memberontak mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia membejati payudaranya didalam baju seragamnya. Bahkan remasan itu semakin menjadi kala tubuhnya ikut bergoyang diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, yang malah membuat sensasi panas tersendiri pada benda hidup dibawah sana.

Jangan bangun. Jangan tegang dulu. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan rumahmu sebentar lagi jagoan, tunggu sampai kesalahpahaman ini selesai. Rapal Chanyeol pada juniornya. FUCK- NIKMAT INI HARUS DIHENTIKAN SEBELUM TERLAMBAT. _Meski disayangkan._

"Diam baby.. sshh" suara sang lelaki terdengar serak seperti diliputi kabut gairah yang tebal. Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak terangsang ketika melihat seorang wanita sexy duduk diatas pangkuannya sedang menggoyangkan pantat montoknya tepat di atas kesejatiannya, ditambah payudara lembut itu ikut memantul-mantul dalam genggaman sebelah tangannya. Oh God- dirinya tak kuasa menahan seluruh hasrat biadab dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memang sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan sering bercinta disetiap kesempatan yang ada. Tubuhnya sering dilecehkan entah itu dada atau bokongnya. Lebih non _ekstrem_ lagi kelakuan ajaib kekasihnya yang suka cipok-cipok tidak jelas di sekitar leher sampai pundaknya meski itu didepan teman-temannya, hingga membuat Tao si polos terkontaminasi minta di cipok juga sama si naga kekasihnya.

Untuk yang _semi ekstrem_ hanya sampai tahap saling mencumbu satu sama lain. Lebih dari _freenchkiss_ yang bermain lidah, tapi juga saling meremas. Chanyeol itu nafsunya tinggi apalagi kalau sama Baekhyun, 3 ronde saja belum kelar. Sedangkan Baekhyun itu suka sekali disentuh makanya mereka itu pasangan mesum yang cocok. Itu kata Minseok sih. –LOH

Kalau sudah level _top ekstrem_ tidak peduli waktu, tempat dan berapa lama prosesnya. Meski angin topan lewat di depan mereka tidak pengaruh, toh mereka sedang menikmati enaknya bercinta untuk apa memperdulikan yang lain.

Sekarang masalahnya mereka sedang bertengkar, situasi dimana bibir Chanyeol sangat gatal ingin melumat kasar bibir merekah kekasih mungilnya dan menandai seluruh tubuhnya dengan kecupan cinta tetapi tidak bisa. Situasi dimana Chanyeol harus bermain solo selama 3 hari belakangan ini untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Situasi dimana penisnya harus menegang tanpa bisa memasuki vagina ketat Baekhyun. Situasi dimana- STOP BITCH. SHUT UP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!

Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis itu ketika pemiliknya mempoutkannya dengan imut. Gemas sekali. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi bersarang di dalam seragam baekhyun, tapi berganti membenarkan sedikit rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan pada poninya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memeluk mesra pinggang kekasihnya sejak tadi. Ini sungguh luar biasa, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup penuh hormon gairah seorang Park Chanyeol bisa mengatasi libido nafsunya yang kerap kali berontak ingin lepas. –wow

"Aku akan mengganti warna rambutku kalau kau tidak suka" masih dengan senyuman menawannya, Chanyeol menatap mata sipit bening itu penuh cinta.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi rasanya aku ingin mengurungmu di dalam kamar agar semua orang tidak bisa menikmati wajahmu"

Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol, menyesapi bau lelakinya yang sudah tiga hari ini begitu dirindukannya –itukan sebabmu baek. Kedua tangannya bergelayut manja pada leher sang kekasih.

"Ouch Baek.. aku semakin mencintaimu ketika kau marah hanya karna ini. Kenapa tidak bicara langsung saja kalau ingin mengurungku di atas kasur membuatku harus bermain solo dengan sia-sia"

PLAKK- tangan lentik itu memukul pundak kekasihnya.

"Kau itu tidak mesum sehari saja bisa tidak sih, aku bosan mendengarnya. Tidak romantis sekali lagian siapa yang ingin mengurungmu di atas kasur aku bilangnya di kamar ya dikamar bukan dikasur apalagi kamar mandi" sungut Baekhyun.

"Di kamar kan juga ada kasurnya, tapi kau juga suka kan kalau dimesumin, mengaku saja eoh"

"Ya. Ya. Ya! jangan bicara sembarangan"

"Buktinya tiap kita bercinta kau selalu bilang _'ohh.. ahhh.. terusshh channhh jangan berhentiihh..' '..ahh ini enakhh tusuk terusshh ohh vaginakuhh'_ "

PLAKKKK- sekali lagi tangan lentik itu memukul tempat yang sama tetapi lebih keras. Mukanya semerah tomat busuk benar-benar malu ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol sendiri meniru cuplikan desahannya selama ini. Apa sebegitu frontal desahannya? Entalah Baekhyun tidak begitu mengingatnya.

Chanyeol tertawa menggoda ketika mengetahui kekasihnya malu dengan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lehernya.

"Hey jangan sembunyi seperti ini, masalah kita belum selesai baby" chanyeol terpaksa harus menarik kepala mungil itu yang kelihatan masih betah bermanja pada lehernya.

"Aku memiliki satu pertanyaan, kenapa dengan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini dengan menghasut wanita-wanita itu untuk mendekatiku? Apa kau ingin membuatku berselingkuh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan lagi-lagi melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Chanyeol. Merasa tak puas Chanyeol mencoba menarik kepala itu sekali lagi.

"Ayolah Baby~ aku penasaran"

Baekhyun cemberut karena Chanyeol lebih tertarik dengan masalah itu daripada mencoba menggodanya dengan kalimat romantis.

"Aku tidak ingin bilang"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menyebalkan sih aku jadinya malas bicara padamu" Sepertinya masalah itu agak sensitif bagi Baekhyun mungkin lain kali saja dia tanyakan.

"Malas kog nempel teruss" Baekhyun langsung men _deathglare_ Chanyeol.

"Oke oke.. jadi sekarang maumu bagaimana, kau ingin aku mengganti warna rambutku?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya takut kalau kekasihnya akan marah lagi jika terus digoda.

"Tentu saja.."

"Deal, besok aku akan menggantinya jadi warna hi-"

"PINK!"

"-tam, MWO!"

"Aku mau warna rambutmu diubah ke warna PINK."

"Tapi baek-"

Cup~

SIAL. Mata puppy itu lagi.

"Okey, tapi sebagai gantinya kita bercinta sampai aku puas bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, pasalnya setiap kali mereka bercinta Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa puas selalu kurang dan kurang. Lubangnya pernah lecet karna terus dimasuki benda berurat yang besar, sungguh Chanyeol itu tidak kira-kira. Tapi anehnya tubuhnya selalu siap menerima dan berakhir dengan dia yang mendesah keenakan. Sepertinya memang iya kalau penis chanyeol ditakdirkan untuk lubangnya dan sebaliknya.

"Kau yakin, kau tau sendiri kan kalau ak-" Baekhyun menekan bibir chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya menyuruhnya berhenti bicara.

"Lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran, lagian aku juga merindukan sentuhanmu" ucap Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan suara bisikan pada kata-kata terakhir.

Dasar telinga perinya yang terlalu lebar atau memang peka sehingga chanyeol bisa mendengar jelas ucapan 'malu-malu kucing' Baekhyun. Dengan sekali sentakan kini tubuh keduanya saling berhadapan. Posisi dimana Baekhyun lebih tinggi daripada Chanyeol membuat wajah tampannya menghadap tepat pada dua gunung kembar favoritnya. Tapi Chanyeol ingin menikmati bibir Bekhyun dulu, maka dia menarik kepala si mungil agak menunduk.

Mereka mulai berciuman menggunakan teknik basah yang kasar dan agak terburu-buru seakan jika mereka berhenti salah satu dari mereka akan menghilang. Bibir-bibir itu saling melumat dalam dan menyesapi rasa masing-masing penuh gairah. Sang dominan sepertinya tidak mau berlama-lama, lidahnya sudah gatal ingin menyapa lawan mainnya di dalam gua manis kekasihnya.

Tangannya berusaha membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun tidak sabaran sampai ada dua kancing yang terputus karna gerakannya telampau terburu. Sebenarnya si mungil hendak protes tetapi bibirnya tertahan dengan mulut lelakinya yang masih betah bermain dengan lidahnya. Sedangkan tangannya sendiri lebih memilih meremas rambut merah menyala Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun selalu terangsang melihatnya. Kekasihnya terlalu tampan dan menggairahkan dengan rambut seperti itu. Dengan poni yang dibiarkan berdiri mempertontonkan jidat laknat yang selalu dipuja Bekhyun. Sungguh berasa ingin orgasme dengan cepat kalau setiap dia bercinta nanti. Baekhyun tidak ingin gila dengan gairahnya, tapi sekarang itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Kehabisan nafas dalam kamus bercinta chanbaek hampir tidak pernah ada, karna mereka akan saling bertukar nafas memompa kedalam mulut satu sama lain atau setidaknya mengambil nafas sebentar disela-sela ciuman mereka. Sebagai gantinya saliva mereka yang tak tertampung akan melumer keluar dari bibir yang lebih tipis mengalir membasahi leher jenjang itu hingga dada. Chanyeol itu _Good Kisser_ pantas saja Baekhyun pasrah ketika bibirnya dinikmati dengan rakus oleh kekasihnya.

Tidak hanya bibirnya saja yang terampil bermain tetapi tangannya yang sudah berhasil membuka baju seragam baekhyun kini sudah berusaha membuka rok sekolah yang terbilang pendek itu pada pinggul indah kekasihnya. Dibantu Baekhyun akhirnya semua benda menyebalkan yang biasa mereka pakai ketika pembelajaran sekolah itu teronggok tidak elit dibawah sofa. Pemiliknya sendiri masih saling memanggut dengan penuh sensual dan gairah. Tangan kekar itu mengelus punggung sang wanita menemukan kaitan bra yang mengganggu kegiatannya nanti.

TIK~

Akhirnya bra bunga-bunga itu juga harus lolos dan terbuang bersamaan dengan baju seragam Chanyeol yang juga ikut terlepas akibat ulah tangan baekhyun yang lebih terampil daripada Chanyeol. Bahkan dia tidak merasakan jari-jari itu membuka kancing bajunya. Apa Baekhyun bisa bermain sulap? Lupakan-_-

Tubuh keduanya saling menegang satu sama lain ketika bisa merasakan gesekan panas kulit dada masing-masing. Chanyeol topless dengan celana seragam yang masih melekat sedang Baekhyun masih meninggalkan celana dalam berendanya yang masih melekat apik menutupi kewanitaannya. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga terlentang pada sofa dengan dia yang menindihnya. Mata mereka saling memuja satu sama lain, memancarkan hasrat begitu besar yang belum tersampai.

"Kau begitu cantik baek.. aku beruntung memilikimu" puji Chanyeol sambil mengusap peluh pada dahi sang kekasih yang baru mereka ciptakan akibat ciuman panas bermenit-menit lalu. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, dia ikut-ikutan mengusap keringat disekitar pelipis kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu, sekarang cepat lakukan jangan banyak bicara" Bibir yang sudah bengkak dan memerah itu mengeluarkan kalimat perintah pada lelaki diatasnya.

"Wow-wow Baek, tidak sabaran sekali aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sayang –cup"

Mereka berciuman kembali kali ini lebih pelan dan lembut. Chanyeol terus menyesapi bibir tipis itu atas bawah bermaksud menjadikan setebal miliknya, tapi sia-sia saja karna bukan semakin tebal tapi semakin memerah dan manis untuk terus dilumat. Baekhyun yang merasa kalau kegiatanini terlalu lama mulai mengarahkan tangan kekasihnya untuk meremas payudaranya.

Rasanya masih tetap sama meskipun sudah tiga hari tak pernah menyentuhnya. Kenyal dan lembut, begitulah jari-jarinya mengatakan betapa indahnya dada Baekhyun. Bosan dengan bibir, Chanyeol menuruni dagu menuju leher Baekhyun mengecapi dan memberikan kissmark disetiap jengkal kulitnya.

"Ahhh channhh..." Baekhyun mendesah keras ketika mulut kekasihnya sudah sampai pada puncak putingnya yang mengeras tanpa permisi dengan menggigitnya. Tangannya meremas surai merah itu dengan acak penuh penekanan disetiap helai rambut yang berhasil dicapai.

"Jangan digigit tiba-tiba bodoh.. sakitthhh" umpat Baekhyun disela-sela kegiatan remasan dan hisapan pada payudaranya. Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang dicerca tersenyum mendongakkan wajahnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Habisnya aku gemas dengan putingmu yang seakan menantangku"

"Bodoh. Cepat selesaikan.. kita belum mandi ini sudah malam"

Tanpa disuruhpun Chanyeol segera melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuh mereka hingga sekarang tidak ada satupun benang yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Chanyeol menarik paha Baekhyun untuk memeluk pinggangnya, merapatkan bagian bawahnya yang masih belum _turn on_ berharap mendapat rangsangan dahsyat dari gesekan vagina Baekhyun.

"Sshh Baekkhhh.." gesekan itu makin bertambah dibantu dengan remasan Baekhyun pada penis Chanyeol agar lebih cepat tegak.

Chanyeol memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada lubang sempit itu, mengoreknya semakin dalam dan sesekali mencubiti clitoris Baekhyun. Semuanya terasa luar biasa hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka. Chanyeol menambahkan dua jari sekaligus untuk mempermudah aksinya nanti, tapi itu berimbas pada keadaan kekasihnya yang mengejang dan melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ya Baekhyun _orgasm_ terlalu cepat bahkan sebelum Chanyeol memulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya. Ck.

"Cepat sekali, kau benar-benar sedang bergairah ya"

"Diam!" nafasnya masih belum sempurna karna menikmati sisa orgasmenya dan Chanyeol sudah lancang mengomentari cara datangnya. Dia sebenarnya sudah menahannya dari tadi tapi karna gerakan mendadak itu Baekhyun memuncratkan semuanya tanpa bisa dihentikan. Hasratnya tersulut karena penampilan lelakinya yang sangat tampan hari ini tetapi dengan menyebalkan Chanyeol tertawa lalu menghentikan segera setelah Baekhyun melototkan matanya.

"Kita langsung saja ya aku sudah tidak tahan" Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Siapa suruh melakukan _foreplay_ lama –ARGKKHH"

Lihat siapa sekarang yang terlihat lebih bernafsu. Chanyeol seperti kesetanan dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan penisnya pada vagina kekasihnya yang basah dan panas. Tanpa menunggu perintah Baekhyun dia langsung menggenjot dengan penuh tenaga. Ternyata birahinya sudah menguasai pikiran warasnya. Chanyeol dia tidak peduli dengan rintihan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya pelan-pelan.

"Ahhh pelan-pelannhh chanhh ohh ahhh" tubuhnya terhentak kuat seiring dengan tusukan bertubi dari kekasihnya. Baekhyun merasa kali ini Chanyeol berbeda, sepertinya jiwa iblis gairah didalamnya benar-benar kehausan. Kepalanya pusing merasakan kenikmatan yang terus bertambah ini. Setiap kali gerakan chanyeol yang keras dan kasar, baekhyun akan mencengkeram erat lengan berotot itu.

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka terus pada posisi seperti itu mengejar halulea yang tidak ada batasnya. Chanyeol sesekali menyempatkan mulut seksinya melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang tidak ada hentinya mendesah sehingga membuatnya semakin semangat mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ahh chanhh .. aku akan sampai ahhh.."

"sshh tunggu baekhh.. ahh "

"Aaahhhhhh.. "

Akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan orgasme keduanya dengan nafas yang memburu. Chanyeol tidak memberikan banyak waktu baekhyun untuk sekedar menormalkannya, dia terus menusuk dengan brutal mengejar keterlambatannya. Kejantanannya keluar masuk memompa vagina baekhyun, hingga pada sepuluh tusukan terakhir Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya dengan deras menyembur masuk kedalam.

"Haahh.. Baekhh hahh" setelah mengatakan itu, entah pikiran macam apa yang sedang meracuni otaknya hingga membuat penisnya berdiri lagi dengan begitu cepat padahal belum ada semenit dia mengeluarkan benda pusakanya dari lubang surga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat lelakinya yang terangsang lagi merasa belum puas, dia tahu tetapi tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket dan bau keringat jadi sebelum chanyeol memegang kendali terhadapnya dia bangun dari telentangnya untuk menghentikan aksi Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap meluncurkan rudal kerasnya lagi.

"Tidak Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan bingung. Apanya yang 'tidak'? Apa baekhyun menolak untuk meneruskan lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengan janjinya yang mau bercinta hingga dirinya merasa puas? Sebelum bibirnya melayangkan protes Baekhyun lebih dulu menyela.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar mandi saja, tubuhku lengket dan bau" seharusnya dalam hal ini Chanyeol yang punya inisiatif untuk mencari spot yang bagus, bukan hanya mengunci Baekhyun pada satu tempat yang sama untuk terus melenguh dibawahnya. Biasanya juga seperti itu, mungkin karna rasa hausnya pada tubuh sintal kekasihnya yang sudah tiga hari tidak dijamahnya Chanyeol melupakan daratan.

"Baiklah bila itu maumu sayang, mari membasahi diri" seringai Chanyeol tampan. Baekhyun terpekik keras kala Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya seperti karung beras. Mereka menuju kamar mandi bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan.

Kita biarkan dulu dua sejoli itu menghabiskan waktu bermainnya.

.

.

"Sehun hari ini kita mau kemana?"

Luhan, gadis kalem dengan sejuta pesona terdiamnya mampu menggelitik ekor serigala Sehun yang sensitif. Malam ini adalah kesempatan kencannya setelah tanggal tua kemarin berakhir dimana seluruh uang jajan Sehun terisi kembali. Maklum pasangan ini akan kencan diluar hanya pada awal bulan saja, entah untuk mengirit atau memang tak bermodal. Sebenarnya dia hanya mengikuti gaya hidup Kim Jongin –teman hitamnya.

Sehun sudah sangat rapi dengan baju couple mereka ketika berdiri di depan rumah sang pujaan hati. Tetapi semua rencana tinggal puing halusinasi ketika sang eomma, Ny. Park istri Tuan Park Ibu dari Kakak Sehun dan Om Chanyeol –begitu kata hani keponakannya- menyuruh untuk mencari lelaki paling diminati disekolahnya. Si 'King Size' yang mana telah menyekap putri seorang Presiden Direktur kosmetik bermerk dikotanya. Byun corp.

"Hun.. jawab aku, kita akan kencan kemana malam ini?"

"Kita tidak jadi berkencan chagia" Sehun menatap sesal kekasihnya. Lihatlah mata itu sekarang berkaca-kaca penuh keindahan –heh apapun yang dilakukan luhan itu selalu indah.

"Kenapa" luhan bertanya hati-hati.

"Aku mendapat tugas penting, sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajakmu juga"

"Apa ini berbahaya?"

Sehun smirk, dia memikirkan hal-hal apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti jika bertemu hyungnya.

"Lebih tepatnya menyenangkan, ayo berangkat"

Luhan tersenyum tak sabar menantikannya, tangannya langsung mengamit lengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya untuk segera naik ke mobil.

Berdoa saja semoga Luhan tetap menjadi gadis kalem setelah ini.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

Huwaaa.. aku bikin ff macam apa ini? Astaga tidak jelas sekali. Hiks. Sudahlah aku lelah. Silakan tinggalkan ripiyu jika berkenan klau tidak lupakan saja ff GJ INI. Jujur saja aku bisanya buat ff GS daripada yaoi rasanya itu lebih dapet feelnya tapi kalo bacaanya lebih suka baca yaoi, boy x boy *gubrak hehe

Kalog lanjut riview juseyo~

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL^^


	2. Chapter 2

" **King Size"**

 **Twoshoot**

 **By : eenychanpeceye**

 **Main Cast :**

 **[Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Other cast : Exo Member**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : school life, lovefriend, romance, comedy**

 **Notes : GS for all uke||PWP|| Smut ||DirtyTalk**

 **.**

Ps : Bacaan ini banyak mengandung kata kasar,kotor,vulgar dan umpatan yang bertebaran. Dimohon tidak meniru atau terpengaruh dikarenakan tidak dianjurkan di resep para kyai dan dokter setempat. :v

Pss : Siapkan seember air kembang buat siraman rohani jika dirasa jiwa kalian mulai muntah dan eneg dipertengahan cerita. Sumpah gak jelas.

 **.**

 **^^Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Menghabiskan malam hanya berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan tak urung membuat hati Kim Jongdae putra kedua Miliyoner Negeri Gingseng tersebut semakin menghangat. Minseok menuntut penjelasan atas kejadian tadi siang disekolahnya, bagaimana lelakinya dengan berani menyentuhnya meski itu terdengar lumrah untuk sepasang kekasih. Dia hanya malu tentu saja apalagi di depan Chanyeol, pria yang dulu pernah dipujanya. SIAL SEKALI.

Beberapa pasangan yang lewat sesekali menyempatkan untuk melirik mereka berdua yang masih saling terdiam kaku di pinggir sungai Han. Merasa aneh begitulah pemikiran mereka. Angin yang berhembus menerpa sebagian wajah paras cantik itu memberikan sedikit gangguan akan penglihatannya yang terkena sapuan rambut poninya.

"Kau tahu kan aku benci sekali dengannya" Minseok akhirnya mengatakannya, sesuatu yang bahkan tanpa ucapan semua orang akan tetap tahu. Bagaimana kisah tololnya yang begitu berharap atas perhatian Chanyeol yang dulu pernah diberikan terhadapnya dan ternyata hanya semata-mata untuk mendekati Baekhyun adik kelasnya yang centil. BAJINGAN MEMANG. DASAR LELAKI KARDUS –umpatnya kala itu menangis tersedu.

Kesedihannya tidak berlangsung lama ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkannya karna tepat saat itu juga sesosok manusia dengan senyum unta datang menghampirinya sambil menyerahkan sebuah _*gelas beaker_ di tangannya. _'Air matamu sayang jika terbuang sia-sia, daripada begitu biarkan aku menyimpannya di dalam gelas ini untuk kuteliti'._ BODOH. Laki-Laki Baik Yang Begitu Bodoh. Itulah awal dari perjalanan asmara mereka yang terkesan kolot dan kaku hingga sekarang. Minseok tidak masalah, asal itu kekasihnya dia akan mencintainya dengan tulus. _Terimakasih Kim Jongdae yang telah mengobati hatiku –Minseok._

"Jangan mempermalukan dirimu di depannya lagi, aku tidak suka. Kau ini memang laki-laki baik yang begitu bodoh " Jongdae tersenyum lalu menarik Minseok dalam dekapannya. Dia tahu kekasihnya sedang kesal dan memeluknya adalah cara terbaik. Tapi sesuatu yang basah menyentuh dadanya dengan terpaksa dia mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Aku tidak sedang membawa gelas beaker jadi berhen- Argk"

"Jongdae BODOH" cubitan itu mengehentikan godaan kekasihnya.

"Hey kau sedang mengencani pria dengan gelar 'Smartest King' bila perlu kuingatkan-" Minseok akan membalas sebelum bibirnya diinstruksi dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ssstt- kau tidak perlu malu pada lelaki seperti dia lagi karna disini aku yang akan membuatmu terus merona malu hingga seluruh wajahmu memerah" belum sempat Minseok mencerna perkataan kekasihnya, sebuah benda kenyal menyapa indera pengecapnya. Ya Jongdae menciumnya di tempat umum tepat dibibir, tepat disaat kembang api yang entah sejak kapan mengiringi gerakan lumatan menuntut itu. Setelah tautan itu terputus Minseok segera melesakkan wajahnya pada dada kekasihnya. Bedebah bodoh ini benar-benar brengsek daripada si Park Yoda itu. Sial wajahnya sangat merah karena malu.

"Hahaha.. kenapa kau jadi manja begini, aku sudah menyiapkan pesta kembang api di sekitar sini jadi jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu sayang" Jongdae sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Minseok si gadis kasar tetapi begitu pemalu. Lucu sekali.

"Aku akan menciummu lagi kalau kau tetap seperti ini" langsung saja kepala sang mungil mendongak melihat wajah lelakinya dengan cemberut. "Sejak kapan kau pandai mencium sepert ini?"

"Sejak aku mencintaimu.. hahaha sudah ayo pergi aku menyiapkan sebuah hadiah yang indah untukmu setelah acara ini" Jongdae harus mengelak jika tidak dia yang akan gantian malu mengetahui selama ini dia berusaha belajar cara berciuman yang bergairah dari Jongin adik kurang ajarnya. _That's more his brother._

Minseok tersenyum, setidaknya kencannya hari ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Semoga tidak mengecewakan seperti penelitianmu yang gagal kemarin" lalu dengan tertawa dia berangsur menjauhi Jongdae. "Dasar, kemari kau" Jongdae akan bersiap mengejar kekasihnya sebelum dering telpon menginterupsinya.

 _Richest King's Calling_

Mengganggu saja. Jongdae menekan tombol hijau. "Halo"

" _Yak! Kau-"_

"Jongdae cepatlah, pesta kembang apinya akan segera mulai"

"Tunggu aku sayang" dengan cepat dia mematikan telponnya beserta ponselnya. Tanpa peduli dengan seseorang yang baru saja menghubunginya. Berharap benda pintar itu tidak akan merusak rencananya nanti.

"Siapa yang menelfon tadi?"

"Hyungku, tidak penting kog. Ayo kesana"

Mereka berjalan berangkulan sambil tersenyum cerah. Syukurlah kekasihnya sudah melupakan kesedihannya. Tapi Jongdae lupa setiap kesedihan yang hilang akan ada gantinya. Yaitu nasibmu dengan saudara kayamu. Hohoho.

...

..

.

Tut tut tut..

KEPARAT. Berani sekali Jongdae mematikan telponnya. Junmyeon menggeram ketika mengetahui kedua dongsaengnya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Jongin sendiri sudah menghilang sejak bertemu dengannya di gerbang sekolah sore tadi, padahal dia belum menyampaikan maksudnya. DAMN. Masih untung mereka dianggap saudara jika tidak Richest King satu ini sudah meminta kuasa hukumnya untuk mencoret nama mereka di daftar bagi hasil warisan keluarga Kim suatu saat nanti.

Persetan dengan mereka. Lain kali saja dia membuat perhitungan. Waktunya tidak banyak. Lagipula dia meminta bantuan adiknya hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya saja. Bukankah sesama saudara harus saling membantu? Dia mengambil handphone nya lagi dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Bagaimana apa sudah selesai semua?"

"Bagus, aku menunggu kalian di mobil"

-Pip.

Punya harta berlimpah tidak membuat lelaki kaya ini harus kerepotan seorang diri. Kini dia hanya menunggu di depan Mall terbesar di Seoul, para bodyguardnya bekerja ekstra mencari benda berharga permintaan calon permaisurinya. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak santai menduduki kap mobil Ferari keluaran terbarunya. Mobil _Gold_ kebanggaannya di sekap makhluk tercela akar dari semua kesulitannya sekarang. FUCK. Dipastikan tak ada nafas untuk pria itu jika dia bertemu nanti. JANJINYA.

Bermodalkan kacamata hitam berkelas D&G yang seluruh batangnya terbuat dari emas itu menancap manis pada batang hidungnya. Bahkan David Beckham bintang sepak bola ternama sekaligus suami Victoria tersebut tak akan mampu menyandinginya. SO ARROGANT.

"Hosh hosh hosh.. lapor semua barang yang tuan muda minta sudah kami dapatkan hanya saja .." salah satu pria ber jas hitam itu mendatangi majikannya dengan nafas terengah karena mengelilingi seluruh toko berbatas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Banyak hambatan yang harus mereka lalui karna kebanyakan barang yang diminta tidak dicetak disana. Betapa mirisnya suruhan-suruhan itu.

"Bicara dengan benar" tanya Junmyeon menuntut, firasat baiknya merinding.

"Stok boneka bambi dengan celana berbahan batik yang memakai blankon habis dan baru bisa datang bulan depan dari Indonesia tuan" jawab pria itu ketakutan. Junmyeon melepas kacamatanya lalu melemparnya asal.

"Apa kau bilang! Jadi kalian ingin melihatku putus dengan kekasihku sampai bulan depan begitu!" para pengawalnya menundukkan kepala dengan khusuk. Mereka berpikir bahkan guru killer di masa sekolahnya saja masih memikirkan penyakit darah tingginya ketimbang berteriak kesetanan seperti tuan mudanya sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu kau ingin menyuruhku untuk terbang ke Indonesia sekarang juga begitu! HAH!" kerah salah satu pria berjas hitam itu ditarik kebawah karna bagaimanapun lelaki yang lebih muda memiliki ketinggian rendah dibanding beberapa orang yang berbaris rapi disana –simplenya Junmyeon itu pendek tapi belagu.

"Apa kau pikir karna aku kaya kekasihku bisa memaafkanku dengan mudah begitu! TIDAK!-"

"-Oh apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang" desahnya frustasi. Pria-pria disana hanya bisa menatap prihatin majikannya. Ternyata orang jatuh cinta bisa segila itu.

...

..

.

Seorang gadis cantik baru saja menyelesaikan jam les-nya. Mata bulatnya mengedar mencari seseorang yang baru saja menghubunginya beberapa menit lalu. Setelah retina matanya menangkap siluet sexy bersandar pada bangunan samping gedung lesnya, gadis itu berjalan terburu.

DUK

"Hey apa yang kau- eh ternyata kau baby. Sudah selesai belajar pintarnya?" itu Jongin, lelaki yang baru di tendang lututnya sembarangan tidak sadar jika kekasihnya mendekat karena earphone yang melekat di telinganya.

Gadis itu menatap lelaki yang masih setia berdiri didepannya dengan mata yang memerah, lalu dengan segera air mata jernih itu berhambur keluar berjatuhan melewati pipi chabinya.

"Hiks.. bodoh sekali hiks.. aku tertipu olehmu lagi.. menyebalkan huweee~"tangisan itu semakin kencang terdengar kala dia mengingat kembali bagaimana terguncangnya rasa khawatir yang menyerang selama proses belajarnya tadi. Tak fokus dan terkesan grasa-grusu mengerjakan tugas, hingga sang guru memberikan izin sang gadis pulang jika merasa sakit. BODOH itulah dia sekarang setelah tau bahwa orang yang begitu dicintainya malah tersenyum ditambah menggodanya tanpa ada satupun luka ditubuhnya.

"Aku senang melihatmu menangis seperti ini, karna dengan begitu aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku dan aku akan terus memelukmu hingga seluruh jiwaku bisa kau serap untuk mengobatinya" –sok puitis. Jongin memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu hingga tak ada celah sekecilpun diantara mereka. "Menyebalkan sekali kau tau hiks menjadi gadis bodoh yang mencemaskanmu" Kyungsoo, gadis dalam pelukan jongin menangis tersedu tapi harus teredam oleh dada sang lelaki yang mengukungnya.

"Kau itu tidak bodoh baby, jangan lupakan gelarmu sebagai 'Smartest Queen' tahun ini. Aku saja yang pintar memanfaatkan perasaanmu" Jongin mengecup kedua mata berair itu dengan lembut, setelahnya berakhir mesra pada bibir heart shape favoritnya. Mereka berciuman cukup intens sampai Kyungsoo menepuk keras kepala jongin untuk berhenti. WHAT THE –romantisan kalau itu dadanya kenapa harus kepalanya yang jadi sasaran.

"Aku masih marah padamu, katakan alasan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku kali ini" tuntut Kyungsoo mengintimidasi.

"Aku sedang bersembunyi dari hyungku, kau tahu kan bagaimana kejamnya Richest King itu"

"Aku tidak peduli kau sudah membohongiku dengan mengatakan sedang dalam bahaya"

"Ini memang berbahaya, hyungku membawa beberapa pengawal untuk menemaninya. Kita memang bersaudara tapi bukan berarti harta untuk bersama. Junmyeon hyung, dia seperti kerasukan setan. Makanya aku kabur dan menemuimu" ucap Jongin berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya. Itu benar dan Jongin berani bersumpah didepan patung Bunda Maria bila Kyungsoo masih tak percaya.

"Entalah aku harus tersentuh atau menamparmu, tetapi wajahmu sangat memprihatinkan Jongin. Ayo aku tahu tempat yang bagus untukmu bersembunyi"

Sekali-kali mengerjai lelakinya tidak apa-apa kan. Sudah membohongi dan membuatnya khawatir setengah mati bukankah harus mendapatkan hadiah yang setimpal. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis diantara mata sembab dan seringaiannya.

"Kau akan mengajakku kerumahmu kan sayang?" tanya Jongin antusias. "Lebih dari rumah sayang, ini seperti tempat yang kau bisa tinggal disana selama yang kau mau" Otak Jongin diliputi imagine liar ketika mendengar kata rumah atau sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Tinggal selama yang kau mau? Kyungsoo memang pintar memilih kata yang menjurus pada seks.

Bolehkah Jongin mengartikan lain, oh tentu saja Kyungsoo itu pintar membuat artikulasi bahasa sehingga Jongin merasa kalau Kyungsoo adalah kekasih yang susah ditebak tapi mudah dikelabui. ' **Lebih dari rumah** (hotel, bar, tempat karoke, atau ranjang sempit hanya untuk berdua), **tempat yang kau bisa tinggal disana selama yang kau mau** (lubang sempit dan menggairahkan yang bisa dimasuki sesuka hatinya =vagina)' Erotis dan Tegang. SHIT. Kesejatian Jongin berkedut memikirkannya.

"Aku tidak sabar" Jongin merangkul pundak sempit itu.

"Aku juga" balas Kyungsoo.

...

..

.

Mereka sampai. Mobil abu-abu tua itu –bukan mobilnya yang tua ya apalagi pemiliknya. NO!– terpakir rapi di antara jajaran mobil mewah lainnya. Namun mata elangnya menatap salah satu mobil yang begitu familiar di ingatannya. Bukankah itu mobil-

"Ah kau akan mengajakku menemui Junmyeon ya.."

"Apa. Tidak."

"Tapi ini kan mobil si Richest King, aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Mobil yang bahkan setiap hari di sekolah selalu dijadikan tempat selfie anak-anak. Iya kan Sehunie"

Sehun tidak mengelak juga tidak membantah. Ini memang mobil si tuan kaya, yang menjadi permasalahannya seharusnya mobil ini berada di tempatnya –Distrik Gangnam- bukan di wilayah apartemen hyungnya. Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu? Terakhir kali dia mendengar Chanyeol tidak pernah punya urusan apapun pada Junmyeon sebelumnya.

"Sehun kenapa kau diam saja, apa Junmyeon sedang mengadakan pesta makanya kau bilang itu menyenangkan?"

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bertemu manusia sombong itu, jadi biarkan saja mungkin pemiliknya sedang ada urusan disini" ya semoga saja begitu, Sehun sedikit-agak-cukup khawatir dengan hyungnya.

"Lalu kau ingin bertemu siapa?"

Jika Minseok adalah si kasar yang pemalu maka berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan si kalem yang banyak tanya. DAMN –bahkan kekasihnya itu pernah melakukan sesi wawancara tertutup setelah menemukan poster Miranda Keer di belakang lemarinya. DEMI DEWA Sehun sudah berusaha membuangnya tapi sangat disayangkan maka dari itu dia menyembunyikannya tapi Luhan lebih teliti dari perkiraanya. DAFUCK. Sekarang poster itu tinggal abu karna Luhan membakarnya, tetapi dia tidak tau saja Sehun masih punya yang lain –Nakal.

"Hhh.." lelah tentu saja, tapi kalau sudah cinta mau bagaimana lagi. _Love is Blind –_ katakan itu pada postermu-_-

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Sehun langsung membawa kekasihnya memasuki apartemen itu dengan menaiki lift. Tetap lantai yang sama dengan sebelumnya, 27.

"Bukan orang jahat kan?" tanya si gadis waspada.

"Bukan tetapi sedikit gila" Sehun mengatakannya sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya berputar disamping kepalanya. Lalu bertepatan dengan itu pintu lift terbuka.

"Sehun jangan menakutiku~" Luhan langsung berhambur memeluk punggung lebar itu. Sehun tertawa dalam hati karena berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya. YEHET.

"Makanya jangan jauh-jauh dariku tetap seperti ini" lumayan kan dada kenyal itu terasa di punggungnya. Hun°-°

"Katanya tadi menyenangkan, kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan?"

"Tentu saja, apakah wajah tampanku tidak cukup meyakinkanmu"

"Ish aku serius" Sehun tersenyum, lalu dia berjalan mendekati salah satu kamar dengan nomor 6104 tercetak jelas di badan pintu sedang si gadis masih bertahan pada posisi sebelumnya.

Titit tutut totot teted~ (ini bunyi apa coba, backsound gagal :v)

Ceklek- pintu utama terbuka.

"Sehun kau mau maling ya" BISA TIDAK JANGAN BANYAK TANYA. AKU BUKAN GURU MATEMATIKA! SUMPAH- ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak kencang pakek toak masjid kalau bisa. Pesona terdiam apanya, diam-diam banyak tanya itu baru benar. Oh God, Sehun morena –eh merana.

"Sayang cukup ikuti aku dan jangan banyak tanya ok, aku mencintaimu" Sehun gemas sekali ketika kedua telapak tangannya menekan pipi gembil itu hingga mulut kekasihnya seperti mulut bebek lalu mengecupnya. Mungkin kata cinta terakhir hanya untuk meyakinkan hatinya bahwa gadis inilah pilihannya. Suka tidaknya jangan ragukan.

..

.

-Ceklek-

"Ahhh chanhh.. adahh yang datang ohhh.. eungghh berhen-tihhlahh"

Sungguh susah bagi Baekhyun untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya, pasalnya mereka sudah bercinta sejak berjam-jam yang lalu dimulai dari sofa, kamar mandi, dapur setelah selesai makan sebentar, sekarang di jendela pembatas antara ruang tamu dengan balkon. Suaranya serak tanda bahwa cukup sering digunakan untuk menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Sial. Siapa yang ingin cari mati sih sshhh" ucap Chanyeol menahan gairahnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Langkah itu semakin terdengar pasti. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kelimpungan tapi tak membuat kegiatan mereka berhenti. Tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya dengan kejantanan yang masih menancap erat pada vagina Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi dibalik tirai yang tidak digunakan untuk menutupi jendela. Setidaknya tubuh telanjang mereka tidak terlihat.

Penerangan di ruang tamu itu memang sengaja mereka matikan hingga suasana gelap total, hanya cahaya lampu dari arah balkon yang berhasil masuk melalui jendela kaca geser yang terbuka lebar. Udara malam pada musim gugur bulan ini menyeruak masuk memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Rasa dingin itu sejak tadi menyelimuti sekeliling tubuh telanjang dua insan yang sedang dimabuk orgasme, tapi tak mampu menembus mengalahkan percikan panas dari kegiatan mereka yang menggebu.

Bagi Baekhyun keadaan seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin berkeringat daripada kedinginan. Jika tadi adalah waktu dimana tubuh bagian depannya yang terkena terpaan udara dingin karena doggy style, sekarang adalah waktu dimana punggungnya harus bergesekan dengan jendela kaca dingin itu yang berarti Chanyeol sedang menjepitnya dengan kakinya yang diangkat melingkupi pinggang kekasihnya dibalik tirai tebal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan agkhh" pekikan serak itu terdengar saat tubuhnya terhentak kuat karena Chanyeol tidak berhenti menggenjot malah semakin menambah kecepatannya. "Diamlah kau ingin kita ketahuan shh ohh Baekhh.. sempithh eunghh" Chanyeol meracau sendiri ketika kenikmatan menuju puncak mulai terasa.

Baekhyun? Jangan tanya dia hanya menikmati perannya sebagai slut. Buktinya bibirnya malah digigit kencang untuk menimalisir suara desahannya sementara tangannya mencengkeram erat pundak lebar kekasihnya. Mereka sudah terlalu biasa dalam situasi yang menegangkan begini, bagi Chanyeol ini seperti memicu adrenalin diri sehingga ketangkasan dan kecepatan waktu membuatnya tertantang.

Mereka terlalu sibuk menjemput orgasme yang tak kunjung mereka dapatkan hanya sekedar mengetahui siapa manusia yang berani memasuki wilayahnya. Chanyeol menggeram melesakkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berpusat pada kejantanannya agar terus bergerak cepat memasuki lubang surga itu. Rangsangan bertubi Baekhyun rasakan ketika tangan lincah kekasihnya bermain disekitar payudara dan pantat kenyalnya yang teremas keras. Bibir tebal itu terus menyesapi leher mengkilap bekas liur dan gigitan yang membekas berkali-kali tanpa lelah. Tubuh keduanya bergetar seperti tersengat gairah yang sudah tak terbendung.

"Chanhh.. ohh eungghh akuhh"

"Bersama Baekhh"

"Ahhhh/Aahhhhh" lengkungan tubuh itu menandakan bahwa kegiatan mereka telah berakhir. Chanyeol mengecup bibir pucat itu lama setelahnya melepaskan tautan mereka. "Are you ok baby?" Chanyeol melihat sorot mata sayu yang kelelahan pada kedua mata cantik itu. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya" Baekhyun lemas hanya sekedar berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sekarang. Tenaganya terkuras habis selama pergumulan mereka yang tidak ada hentinya seperti siaran televisi, bahkan mereka akan tetap beristirahat saat sudah dini hari. Tapi Chanyeol bukan Tv atau semacamnya, dia mesin yang memiliki kendalinya sendiri. Kebebasan untuk mengatur jam tidurnya dan pemuas birahi dalam hormonnya.

"Baiklah kita akan melanjutkannya nanti"

"Tidak akan ada selanjutnya!"

BUKAN, itu bukan Baekhyun yang menjawab melainkan suara lantang yang sedikit mirip

.

–SEHUN. ADIKNYA. **Bangsat.**

...

Luhan menggenggam erat lengan semi berotot sehun –hey dia cuma bocah sekolahan yang hobi menari- sembari ikut memasuki ruangan yang terlihat luas dan mewah itu. Seharusnya hal yang tertangkap oleh netra mereka adalah benda-benda mahal atau hiasan dinding yang menempel untuk memanjakan mata mereka. Semuanya gelap, kecuali lampu didepan lorong pintu utama menyala terang.

"Sehuun.. apa orang gilanya semacam psikopat?" luhan berbisik sambil menyembunyikan badannya di balik punggung lelakinya. Mereka memang sudah menapakkan kakinya pada ruang tamu apartemen itu. Sehun dengan cepat mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya menyapu setiap sudut dalam ruangan itu, takut-takut kalau bukan kakaknya yang nanti ia temui melainkan manusia bertopeng. _Penjahat maksudmu iya kan hun bukan pororo ataupun batman?_

Biasanya Sehun akan emosi dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang selalu ingin tau, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan apartemen hyungnya. Lampu ruang tamu dimatikan, jendela balkon dibiarkan terbuka lebar hingga angin malam masuk dengan mudah. Dan apa tadi, dia melihat sebuah guci pecah berserakan disamping sofa sampai dibawah kakinya untung dia berhenti tepat sebelum kakinya menyentuh pecahan marmer itu. Kecacatan ini semakin membuat kekhawatiran Sehun tersentuh berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kedua pasangan mesum itu.

Kedua kakinya sudah siap melangkah lagi menuju ruangan privasi kakaknya yang masih tertutup rapat sebelum suara Luhan sekali lagi membuyarkan niatnya. "Sehun i-itu apa? Kenapa ada gundukan besar yang bergerak-gerak dibalik tirai di ujung jendela sana?"

KENAPA LAGI SIH. HERAN DEH. Sehun ingin mengeluarkan umpatannya dalam hati jika saja jari telunjuk lentik itu tidak mendorong matanya untuk lebih menajamkan penglihatannya. Mata sehun memang tajam, setajam silet malah tapi untuk urusan ketelitian Luhan bisa mematahkan ujungnya dengan mudah. Dan Sehun benci jika kemampuan itu sering digunakan saat mereka bersama terutama di dalam kamarnya. Cicak mati dibawah ranjangpun Luhan pasti tahu-_-

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.15 PM -KST- waktu dimana pencuri haram melakukan kejahatan. Seharusnya begitu, tapi pernyataan Luhan tidak salah.

Benar disana ada sesuatu yang bergerak cepat seperti pompa air turbo. Bergoyang-goyang, keatas dan kebawah menimbulkan beriak pada ketenangan tirai seakan turut merasakan bengisnya pergerakan itu. Sehun penasaran, langkah kakinya berubah haluan yang semula ingin menuju kamar hyungnya lebih senang mendekati sesuatu itu. Di lain posisi Luhan hanya pasrah mengikuti Sehun dari belakang dengan perasaan takut maka ia mencengkeram bagian belakang baju yang memiliki corak sama persis dengannya.

Sehun bersiap dengan membawa tongkat bisbol ditangannya entah darimana dia mendapatkannya itu tidak penting. Anggap saja Dewi Fortuna sedang membantunya saat ini. Dia mendekat dan semakin mendekat pelan-pelan memberitahukan Luhan untuk waspada juga, tapi remasan kuat dibajunya yang didapatkannya. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara lirih dari balik tirai itu. Sehun berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Chanhh.. ohh eungghh akuhh"

"Bersama Baekhh"

"Ahhh/Aahhhhh"

 **BANGSAT. KEPARAT. LAKNAT.** Hanya 3 kata itu yang mampu terbaca pada otaknya. Itu suara nista Chanyeol dan wanitanya, Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun. Laki-laki yang mendapat gelar sebagai ' _Handsome King_ ' di sekolahnya tahun ini siap menurunkan jabatannya karena tanduk merah menyerupai iblis terpasang pada kepalanya saat ini. Park Chanyeol nama yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan dalam sejarah keluarganya sebagai contoh kakak yang baik detik ini juga akan musnah di tangan adik kandungnya sendiri Park Sehun.

" _Are you ok baby?"_

Deretan giginya bergemelatuk, bergesekan satu sama lain mendengar penuturan kakaknya -sok manis.

" _Apa aku harus menjawabnya"_

CUKUP. Sehun panas harus mendengar lovey dovey dua pasangan ini. Dia tidak iri, hanya saja dia belum mendapatkannya hari ini dari Luhan.

" _Baiklah kita akan melanjutkannya nanti"_

WTF! MELANJUTKAN!? Dia tau apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua makhluk itu didalam sana. SANGAT TAU. Rasa khawatirnya terhantam keras oleh kekesalan yang menumpuk. Sudah merusak kencannya dengan Luhan, membuatnya harus rela menyita waktunya untuk mendatangi apartemen hyungnya, dan sekarang perasaan takut terjadi apa-apa pada hyungnya harus tertelan habis ketika tahu mereka malah bercinta keenakan diatas penderitaanya. Sialan. Seharusnya Sehun tahu dari awal kalau ini akan terjadi. Bodoh.

"Tidak akan ada selanjutnya!" teriak sehun keras dan lantang. Tidak peduli bahwa Luhan juga terganggu dengan itu.

"Keluarlah Chanyeol hyung, aku tahu itu kau!" perintah Sehun sedikit tidak sopan.

Luhan melepaskan pegangannya, dia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat kesal. Dia tidak bodoh untuk sekedar bertanya ingin tau walau keadaan ruangan ini gelap. Ternyata Sehun mengajaknya ingin bertemu si King Size, saudara kandungnya. Menyenangkan kalau itu si Richest King gudang uang disekolahnya. Kenapa Luhan malah memikirkan itu. Sadar Luhan, suasananya sekarang sedang genting dimana akan ada pertumpahan darah yang terjadi antar sesama saudara jika kau tidak segera bertindak. Berpikir cepat berpikir.

Suaranya akan keluar tapi tersendat di tenggorokan ketika suara lain menyahuti dibalik tirai itu."Kau ingin aku menodai mata kekasihmu sekarang Park Sehun" Chanyeol pemuda yang baru saja menuntaskan hasratnya bersama kekasihnya Baekhyun –yang bersandar lemas setengah sadar- sedang telanjang bulat didalam balutan tirai tebal itu.

Tentu saja Sehun mengerti maksud kakaknya itu, tapi ini kesempatan baginya menjahili Chanyeol. "Aku tidak peduli, ruangan ini gelap dan aku bisa menutup mata kekasihku bila diperlukan" Luhan menyerngitkan alisnya kurang paham maksud kedua saudara ini.

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku eoh, untuk apa kau datang ke apartemenku dengan membobol paswordnya?"

Sehun lebih memilih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada samping sofa lalu mengajak Luhan bersender padanya juga. Tidak hanya matanya yang tajam hidungnya juga sensitif pada bau cairan yang tercetak di tempat duduk sofa. Iyuuhh~

"Ibu menyuruhku mencarimu untuk membawa Baekhyun noona pulang, dia dicari oleh keluarganya. Tapi hyung malah menyekapnya disini" jelas Sehun sedikit menyindir hyungnya.

Baekhyun yang sayup-sayup mendengar kata keluarganya seakan tersadar dengan keadaan lemasnya. Dia sedikit menjinjit untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga lebar kekasihnya. "Aku lupa punya janji dengan ibu untuk menemaninya belanja" Baekhyun menatap menyesal wajah Chanyeol yang langsung murung. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya walau pencahayaan dari balkon hanya terbias lewat kaca bening dibelakangnya seadanya.

"Hhh baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang" dengan sekejap Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya seperti koala lalu menyibak tirai itu dengan cepat.

"YAKKK! –ini Sehun

"AKHH" –ini Luhan

"PARK CHANYEOL IDIOTTTT" –ini Baekhyun

"HAHAHA" –dan ini suami saya. Chanyeol.

...

Setelah kejadian senonoh yang dilakukan Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu, kini tinggallah mereka berdua berdiam diri saling melirik melalui ekor mata masing-masing. Ya Sehun dan Luhan masih bertahan di dalam apartemen si King Size. Tidak tau kenapa.

" _Ingat, jangan mengotori apapun di apartemenku. Sekali saja aku mencium bau spermamu berceceran kupastikan koleksi barbarmu yang kau titipkan pada kamarku di rumah kuserahkan pada Luhan"_

Ancaman macam apa itu? Receh sekali. Sehun tidak takut sama sekali. Luhan sudah menjadi segalanya sekarang. Tapi yang menjadi pikirannya adalah kata vulgar dari hyungnya. Dia melirik Luhan lagi, gadisnya masih memerah disana. Sialan sekali, seharusnya tubuh telanjangnya adalah hal yang pertama dilihat oleh Luhan bukan Chanyeol. Menyesal dia kalah cepat dengan gerakan hyungnya yang tiba-tiba secara frontal keluar sarang(?) hingga Luhan sempat melihat tubuh telanjang hyungnya selama sedetik meski tangannya sudah berusaha menutupinya. HEY SEDETIK ITU MAHAL. LEBIH MAHAL DARI MOBIL GOLD JUNMYEON.

Harapan ingin mempermalukan hyungnya, berbalik padanya sendiri. Seperti kata pepatah ' _senjata makan Sehun'_ begitulah situasinya sekarang. Keadaan gelap tidak menjamin jika siluet pada lekukan tubuh dua orang tadi bisa mempengaruhi hormon bejat didalam tubuh Sehun.

Dimohon untuk reader jangan mengharapkan apapun, Sehun belum berpengalaman seperti Chanyeol hyungnya. Adegan 18+ bukan candu baginya apalagi gayanya. Dia anak baik dan polos yang suka jahil kepada temannya. Umurnya baru 16 tahun empat bulan yang lalu sedangkan hyungnya akan menginjak 18 tahun tiga bulan lagi. Wajarkan mereka melakukan itu?

 _Tapi Luhan juga sudah 18 tahun. NOTE THAT._

Sehun rasanya ingin mencekik suara-suara yang muncul berputar disekeliling kepalanya. Mengingatkan kembali pada adegan basah kedua pasangan mesum yang berhasil digrebeknya tadi. Sial sial sial. Tidak mungkin dia terang-

"Sehun sejak kapan kau mengetahui hubungan mereka?"

-sang. Oh God sejak kapan dress couple Aurora bisa begitu menggoda dimatanya saat ini. Seharusnya itu terlihat manis dan cute dipakai kekasihnya ketika matanya menilai tepat saat Luhan keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi hormon remajanya mengatakan itu sangat sexy, ya kekasihnya semakin sexy bila bisa telanjang didepannya. APA?! SEHUN MENGATAKAN APA TADI?

Beda orang beda pemikiran.

Pipi Luhan yang masih diliputi bias merah itu berusaha untuk membuat pemiliknya tidak terserang demam malu yang berkepanjangan, maka dari itu dia memaksakan dengan bertanya setenang mungkin. Lagipula rasa penasarannya lebih mendominasi jika mengenai Baekhyun teman se-genksnya disekolah. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ahem -seks dengan lelaki playboy macam Chanyeol. itu mustahil bila diingat mereka sering saling mengumpat satu sama lain dan terlibat pertengkaran tidak jelas berakhir si King size yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Baekhyun yang berhak mengaturnya. Luhan pikir itu hanya candaan mereka hingga asumsinya terpatahkan beberapa menit lalu. Pipinya memerah lagi.

"Sehun apa kau mendengarku?" Luhan mendekati kekasihnya yang terdiam tapi mata masih setia melihatnya. Aneh.

"Baby.."

"Iya.."

"Apa hubungan kita sudah halal?"

HALAL? SEJENIS SAYURANKAH? Luhan tidak mengerti kata apa yang terucap dari lelakinya. Melihat wajah berpikir kekasihnya membuat nyali Sehun menciut. Dia tidak berani lagi.

"Lupakan hehe.. Ayo kita pergi keluar, aku akan mengajakmu ketempat romantis kali ini" kata Sehun sambil bangkit dari duduk keramatnya yang tiba-tiba menyiksa saat berdempetan dengan Luhan. Seakan ikut mengalir, Luhan juga melupakan pertanyaan Sehun tadi. Dia ikut berdiri dan menggapai tangan Sehun. Senyuman manis mengiringi kepergian mereka dari apartemen terkutuk ini.

' _Yaa kita gagal menghasutnya, kukira dia seperti hyungnya yang mudah dibelai nafsu tapi ternyata..'_ suara gaib muncul pertama kali setelah kedua manusia itu pergi menghilang.

' _Tidak apa, kan masih ada lain waktu. Lihat saja kita pasti bisa membuat mereka terjebak nafsu yang tak ada habisnya'_ seringai suara gaib lainnya.

Mereka adalah setan birahi yang menghuni apartemen terkutuk si King Size, dan berhasil membuat pemiliknya kecanduan bercinta. Katakan selamat Sehun berhasil mengendalikan nafsunya untuk kali ini, karna Chanyeol tidak akan repot-repot sekedar mengomel akan banyaknya sperma yang memuncrat bila itu terjadi.

..

..

.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai kedepan pintu rumahnya dengan selamat tanpa ada luka sedikitpun –oh apa bercak-bercak merah seperti gigitan nyamuk disekitar leher termasuk luka serius? Tentu tidak.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Baekhyun menatap heran Chanyeol yang masih berdiam diri disampingnya sedangkan yang ditanya masih tersenyum.

"Ingat!Kita sudah bercinta sampai aku kelelahan, aku juga sudah memberi ciuman panas tadi didalam mobil, dan sekarang apalagi?"

"Aku ingin mengantar mama mertua belanja juga"

"APA!"

Cklek- mendadak pintu besar bergaya eropa timur itu terbuka.

"Sayang kau sudah pu –loh Chanyeol juga ada disini rupanya"

"Malam eomma, wah eomma masih terlihat cantik saja malam-malam begini"

"Cih, tukang gombal" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Baek tidak baik sayang berkata begitu"peringat nyonya byun pada anaknya "Kamu ini bisa saja, orang tua begini dibilang cantik. Hahaha eomma sengaja dandan soalnya mau pergi belanja dengan Baekhyun"

"Kalau begitu saya siap eomma bila disuruh untuk mengantar kemanapun"

"Aduh manis sekali menantu eomma, ayo masuk dulu tadi sore eomma habis memasak kimchi kau bisa mencicipinya" kata nyonya Byun sambil menggandeng tangan lelaki satu-satunya di situ. "Baekhyun cepat ganti baju sekolahmu, eomma menunggumu dan Chanyeol di ruang makan" setelah itu berbalik acuh memasuki rumah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan putrinya oh jangan lupakan tangan yang masih menggandeng aktif kekasih Baekhyun.

"Menyebalkan, sebenarnya anaknya itu siapa sih" gerutuan-gerutuan Baekhyun tak mempan menembus lorong-lorong alat pendengaran kedua orang didepannya yang sudah berbelok masuk ke ruang makan. Daripada begitu lebih baik dia segera membersihkan diri lalu pergi menemani ibunya.

..

.

-Myeongdong street-

Kelelahan. Tentu saja. Baru beberapa menit lalu dia selesai dengan ritual panasnya dengan Chanyeol sekarang tubuhnya dipaksa untuk berjalan keliling toko. Salahnya karna dia berjanji menemani ibunya shopping. TIDAK. Tapi salah si King Size itu yang tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya.

"Chanyeol tadi itu mobil siapa yang dipakai, setahu eomma kau lebih suka menaiki motor ketimbang roda empat?" tanya nyonya Byun penasaran, sekarang ini mereka sedang memasuki toko pakaian terkenal di daerah itu.

"Oh itu aku bertukar kendaraan dengan sunbaeku di sekolah eomma" jawab Chanyeol terkesan santai sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mendecih disamping Ibunya, bertukar apanya mencuri iya. Dasar tukang cari muka. Banyak sekali julukan untuk kekasihmu Baek-.-

Semua pasti terasa normal jika saja tatapan heran pengunjung lain tidak menatap aneh tiga orang yang sedang memilih baju itu. Semenjak kedatangan mereka saja sudah menyita banyak perhatian, seorang ibu muda yang masih terlihat cantik ditemani berondong tampan dan maidnya mengikuti dibelakang. Wow netizen korea harus menulis berita ini sebagai Headline di surat kabar. Mungkin media sosial bisa menyebarkan pesan lebih cepat dengan menggunakan hastag #Berondongtampandoyantantetante #maidimutyangternistakan #ibumudayangmenangbanyak. KNet adalah informan ter-update. Slay.

Jangan salahkan mata, bila kenyataanya Chanyeol lelaki yang digadang sebagai berondong muda nyonya Byun lebih memilih berkomunikasi bersama mertuanya dibanding kekasihnya yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan beberapa baju. Awalnya Ibu Baekhyun menyuruh kedua pasangan ini bergandengan tangan, tapi dasarnya Baekhyun yang sok jual mahal jadilah Nyonya Byun berdiri diantara mereka berdua –Lahh.

"Eomma kenapa semua orang memandang kita seperti itu?" Chanyeol berbisik pada mertuanya yang masih asyik berbicara dengan pelayan toko. Saat Chanyeol melakukan itu salah satu gadis remaja memekik histeris sambil memegang hp untuk mengabadikan moment tersebut, ya dia merekamnya.

Kalian tahu exo-l? Ituloh fandom tenar yang banyak tingkahnya, gadis itu salah satunya karna dia berpikir wajah Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan idol rapper tampan jebolan agensi elit Sooman Ent. Maklum saja dunia ini luas. Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan konsep selang-seling, kadang sama kadang berbeda. Orang korea kebanyakan memiliki bentuk wajah yang sama. Pantas bukan gadis itu mengira begitu.

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman sejak awal segera memutuskan tindakan terlebih dahulu sebelum Ibunya menjawab. Dia tau semua bagaimana cara orang-orang itu memandangnya, Chanyeol dan Ibunya. Usia 42 tahun untuk ukuran wanita kaya dan bermartabat seperti Ibunya memberikan asumsi bahwa menjaga kesehatan kulit wajah itu penting. Yayaya.. Baekhyun tahu, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dia tidak cemburu sama sekali okey apalagi dengan Ibunya, SO WHAT? Tetap cantikan Baekhyun lah kemana-mana. PD. Poin dan akar masalah dari semua adalah **Rambut Merah Menyala** itu. SHIT.

"Ibu ayo kita pergi dari sini jangan lama-lama, ada tempat yang harus aku dan Chanyeol kunjungi" kata Baekhyun memohon.

"Kemana? Kita kan belum selesai membeli disini sayang" jawab nyonya Byun kalem. Tipe mama mertua idaman nih.

"Kami ingin pergi ke salon, Chanyeol ingin mengganti warna rambut katanya iya kan?" Baekhyun melototkan matanya saat menoleh kebelakang. Tanggapan Chanyeol? dia lebih memilih menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat daripada tidak bisa memasukkan pedangnya kedalam tempatnya lagi. YKWIM.

"Benarkah padahal ibu sangat menyukai warna rambut Chanyeol sekarang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan" ucap nyonya Byun gamblang terang-terangan. _"-dan menggoda. Makanya aku tidak suka jika dia seperti itu Ibu, sangat menyiksa nafsuku"_ lanjut Baekhyun didalam hatinya -Eaaa ByunBaek ternyata gak tahan permisaXD

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pujian langsung dari mestuanya. Tahu rasanya ketika melihat OTP kalian bermesraan? Ya begitulah hati kecil Chanyeol saat ini. Bahagianya sampai keujung dunia. Walau mereka sudah saling direstui sejak perjodohan awal tahun kemarin itu tak cukup membuat hati laki-laki yang dijuluki 'King Size' ini lega. Kesan pertama dan seterusnya sebagai menantu idaman harus tetap dijaga dimata mertuanya, iya tidak. Mesum begitu Chanyeol menghormati orang tua loh. Idaman sekali gaes. Semoga Baekhyun terbuka hatinya.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada didepan salon ternama, salah satu aset milik keluarga Byun. Yang namanya kepercayaan pasti jelas lebih bagus kualitasnya. Terang nyonya Byun dimobil tadi.

"Oh iya, rambutmu ingin diganti warna apa Chanyeol? sepertinya hitam lebih bagus" Nyonya Byun memberikan saran.

"PINK eomma, aku ingin menggantinya ke warna pink" jawab Chanyeol sedikit menekan kata pink diawal. Ringisan itu berhenti setelah cubitan kecil dia dapatkan dipinggang. Rupa-rupanya... hemm. Semua orang disitu terkejut tak terkecuali nyonya Byun sendiri.

"Apa kau serius? Itu akan tampak imut dan manis untuk pria tampan sepertimu" ujar salah satu pegawai salon disitu, seperti nada protes.

"Aku sangat serius, sebagai lelaki sejati dan pacar idaman itu tidak masalah bagiku" jika ini merupakan tayangan drama dewasa romantis yang biasa diputar tiap tengah malam, semua orang akan rela begadang hanya untuk mendengar lelaki ini berbicara –meleleh:*

Dan begitulah akhir riwayat si King Size, pria berambut merah menyala berganti menjadi si 'King Size' yang manis dan juga lembut hatinya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.Eh gak ding lanjut wkwk.*plakk.

...

..

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk jiwa yang berbunga-bunga.

Hari yang indah untuk insan yang bersatu.

Jumat keramat untuk pembalasan.

Segerombolan siswa kini memenuhi perkampungan sekolah elit dikawasan Apgujeongdong, Distrik Gangnam, Seoul tersebut. Mereka berbondong-bondong mengelilingi halaman sekolah hanya untuk menyaksikan sekumpulan pria-pria tampan berdiri angkuh menghadang tiga lelaki tampan lainnya. Heboh. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah sistem tahta kerajaan 'Chirea' para King berkumpul menjadi satu.

Sisi barat terdiri dari Richest King, Smartest King, dan King of the wise. Sedangkan sisi sebelah timur ada King Size, Handsome King, dan King Sexiest. Mereka saling menatap berhadapan. Chanyeol sendiri melihat pria didepannya tanpa minat. Moodnya benar-benar hancur tadi malam ketika mama mertua dan kekasihnya sendiri saling berebut pujian pada penampilan barunya yang terkesan _fluffy_. FUCK. Untuk menyembunyikannya Chanyeol menggunakan hoodie besar berkupluk menutupi kepalanya yang bertopi. Masker hitam tak luput melekat juga di wajahnya. Chanyeol terlihat seperti tersangka utama yang berusaha menghilangkan jejak dari serbuan kamera yang siap membidiknya.

"Aku ingin menantangmu Park Chanyeol-sshi" Junmyeon mengawali pembicaraan dengan suara penegasan. Wajahnya tercetak sekali menahan kesal pada paras sombong itu. Sedikit informasi, hubungannya dengan Yixing tadi malam tidaklah semengenaskan kalian pikir.

Junmyeon tetap mendatangi rumah kekasihnya tepat waktu dengan wajah sekarat membawa seluruh pesanan yang dimintanya. Tetapi sebuah keajaiban mendatanginya, Yixing memeluknya erat sambil menangis saat dia baru datang. Kenapa?

Aku takut kalian kecewa setelah mendengar jawabannya, ini tidak seperti film romantis ketika Bella menunggu kedatangan Edward yang telah lama menghilang. Yixing dia hanya takut arwah gentayangan kucing tetangga menghantuinya-.- hingga melupakan derita apa yang sedang dijalani kekasihnya beberapa jam yang lalu dan menyuruh untuk tidak meninggalkannya sedetikpun. Itu membuat si Richest King bersyukur untuk pertama kali dalam hidup megahnya.

"Untuk apa sunbae melakukan itu?" Sehun angkat bicara duluan, dimatanya hari ini Chanyeol terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat dari biasanya. Pakaian aneh yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajah hyungnya membuat alis sehun curiga.

"Jun, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini baik-baik lihatlah semua siswa sedang memperhatikan kita" lelaki tertinggi diantara Jongdae dan Junmyeon tersebut menyerukan suaranya guna memperingati aksi si Richest King yang bisa saja diluar batas.

"Diamlah Kris, aku sedang tidak bicara padamu. Bagaimana Chanyeol-sshi apa kau sanggup?" bukan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tapi malah menanggapi Kris. Keterlaluan sekali kesombongan manusia ini.

Chanyeol masih terlihat diam saja. Semua murid was-was menunggu keputusan si King Size itu, mereka takut jika sampai tantangan itu diterima maka akan ada perang yang berkelanjutan nantinya. Bukan tebakan hanya ramalan saja.

"Aku se-"

"ADA APA INI?"

Puluhan siswa itu menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah sumber suara yang saat ini berjalan cepat menuju pria-pria tampan disana.

"Minggirlah ini urusan para lelaki, wanita tidak perlu ikut campur" Junmyeon mengesampingkan tubuh mungil itu secara paksa agar tak mengganggu pemandangannya menatap Chanyeol. Dia sempat memastikan ada kata yang keluar dari mulut tertutup itu, tapi gara-gara kemunculan Minseok, Chanyeol bungkam sekali lagi.

"Hyung jangan menyakiti kekasihku" Jongdae sedikit maju dan merangkul pundak kekasihnya menghalau bila ada serangan selanjutnya. "Jongdae kau berada dipihak siapa? Saat ini kita sedang membahas dia bukan kekasihmu" ungkap Junmyeon tak terima disalahkan lalu menunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Well, ternyata kedua saudaraku sedang bersengkongkol untuk menantang seseorang. Menarik sekali" Jongin tersenyum mengejek didepan Junmyeon dan Jongdae.

"Dongsaeng kurang ajar, kemana saja kau Kim Jongin kemarin malam. Menghilang tidak ada kabar, Ayah mencarimu" Junmyeon menatap tajam adik bungsunya yang kelewat tak sopan didepannya. Brengsek.

Jongin diam saja. Menjawab pertanyaan itu bukanlah jalan keluarnya. Meski berbohongpun percuma bila saksi mata di pihak yang berwajib. Tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu pada nasib Kim Jongin. Urat malu sebagai putra bungsu konglomerat tanah air Korea bisa putus seketika bila kisah tragisnya bocor di depan publik. Mari biarkan saja itu menjadi rahasia.

"Wah aku rasa ini sudah berlebihan, aku tidak tau apa masalahmu padaku tapi lain kali saja Junmyeon sunbae menantangku. Mobilmu sudah aku kembalikan dirumahmu dan juga.. aku minta maaf bila sempat mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Yixing sunbaenim kemarin sore"

"dari yang kulihat wajah sunbae juga tidak terlalu bersedih, kupikir hubungan kalian pasti baik-baik saja. Dan terakhir" Chanyeol berganti melihat wajah sepasang kekasih yang masih betah berangkulan didepannya. "Kim Jongdae, aku tidak pernah sekalipun ingin merebut kekasihmu ataupun mengganggunya.. aku minta maaf bila selama ini membuatmu salah paham minseok noona. Maafkan perilaku yang banyak melukai hatimu" Chanyeol membungkukan kepalanya dengan tulus didepan kedua orang itu. setelah menyelesaikan kata-kata panjangnya Chanyeol bergegas mengundurkan diri dari kerumunan itu secepat yang dia bisa.

Faktanya selama pengakuan beruntun atas kesalahan kecil yang kelewat disengaja itu, seluruh siswa maupun para King terdiam tak bersuara walaupun hanya untuk menghembuskan nafas saja. Berat rasanya untuk percaya bahwa laki-laki yang barusan berbicara adalah sesosok pemuda tampan dengan gelar King Size menerima dengan mudah kekalahan bahkan sampai rela membungkukan kepala hanya untuk meminta maaf. Mustahil. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?

"Kurasa ini sudah berakhir, kau sudah mendapatkan kemauanmu Jun. Chanyeol sudah mengaku bersalah" Kris yang terkenal sebagai sosok bijaksana mencoba memperjelas situasi yang sempat sedikit awkward beberapa saat lalu. Tadi dia sempat menyuruh para siswa untuk kembali pada habitatnya(?) masing-masing sehingga hanya tinggal 6 orang yang tersisa. Kebanyakan ada yang menggumam _'Ah tidak seru, masak cuma segitu saja' 'Mana adu jotosnya aku benar-benar menantikannya tadi' 'Wah aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol sunbae bisa sekeren itu dalam berucap' 'Aku semakin menyukainya,kyaaa^^'_ dan selebihnya hanya bilang _'Yaaahh..'_

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan hyungku"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu" Jongin akhirnya buka suara.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya tadi malam dia masih suka mengumpat" Sehun melanjutkan lagi argumennya. Perubahan ini terlalu mengejutkan apalagi baginya yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal sebagai saudara sedarah. Meski Chanyeol sekarang lebih sering tinggal di apartemen daripada rumahnya.

Enam orang disana saling perpandangan aneh satu sama lain. Pikiran mereka diliputi beribu pertanyaan menggantung, melayang-layang tak pasti hanya untuk sekedar berpersepsi.

"Ini bagus, setidaknya tidak akan ada lagi keramaian yang terjadi akibat ulah si King Size itu" Minseok menonjolkan pendapatnya berharap semua orang disana setuju dengan ucapannya. "Aku sependapat denganmu sayang. Jha.. ayo kita kembali ke kelas sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai" Jongdae menarik pinggang kekasihnya kelewat semangat.

Ternyata hari ini tidak seburuk bayangannya yang tadi pagi sempat adu mulut dengan hyungnya karena berani mengabaikan telponnya. Berakhir dia yang harus mau diajak sekongkol untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol. Masa bodoh sebenarnya yang penting hubungannya dengan Minseok semakin membaik sejak _Love confessasion_ yang terungkap ulang tadi malam berjalan romantis. Mereka tersenyum beriringan pergi dari keadaan tidak jelas itu.

"Ayo Jongin kita juga harus ke kelas, aku tak mau diceramahi guru cerewet itu lagi" Jongin mengangguk tapi ia sempat melirik hyungnya yang masih terlihat kaku tak bergerak sebelum suara sehun menyadarkan untuk bergegas.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu terlalu kau pikirkan. Kelas kita juga sebentar lagi akan masuk. Ayo.." Kris menepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih rendah darinya –emb boleh kusebut pendek. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya lalu mengejar Kris yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebenarnya tetapi ditahannya sejak tadi. Junmyeon merasa Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu didalam hoodie besar itu. Hal yang sangat misterius untuk menutupi kata malu. Hemm. Jiwa detektifnya tumbuh.

Setelah semuanya pergi barulah muncul seseorang yang berdiri sambil tersenyum keluar dari persembunyiannya sejak awal tadi. Mata lincahnya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik tokoh utama yang dibicarakan hingga keadaan normal dan semua orang kembali dengan perasaan tidak puas karena rasa heran.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik sayang..." lalu sosok itu menghilang setelah sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

.

.

[END]

.

.

 **-Behind The Story-**

Semenjak kepulangan mereka dari salon, tawa merdu tak henti-hentinya terlontar dari bibir manis kekasihnya Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tinggal sambil menahan senyum selaras ejekan halus yang mesti dia tolak mentah-mentah. Dia lebih memilih membawa anak semata wayangnya meminta izin secara manis dan sopan.

"Aigoo~ rasanya eomma ingin menahanmu dirumah ini Chanyeol. Kau semakin manis dengan rambut pink cerah itu"

DAMN! image tampannya tenggelam sudah bersama jiwa badboy nya. Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum miris menanggapi kalimat gemas yang tersirat itu. Dia menyadari keadaannya. Iblis mana yang bisa mengingkari keadaan memilukan ini, malaikat telah sepenuhnya mengembalikan posisi mereka yang sebelumnya tersingkir dalam jiwa manusia Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlebih dahulu membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Dia menyalakan saklar lampu dan berhasil menghidupkan cahaya untuk menerangi seluruh ruangan itu. Sungguh menyenangkan jika dia bisa melakukannya hanya dengan satu jentikkan tangan dijarinya. Hayalannya melebur saat Chanyeol menyenggol pundaknya sengaja dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Hey, kenapa kau lemas begitu? Dunia belum berakhir sayang aku masih ada disampingmu" Baekhyun berusaha menyemangati pacarnya berharap senyum lebar yang selalu menggodanya itu muncul kembali.

"Beri aku ciuman disini, kepalaku benar-benar pusing" Chanyeol menunjuk dahinya yang tertutupi poni merah mudah tersebut. Kini mereka sudah berada di kamar tepatnya diatas ranjang yang memiliki gelar sama dengannya –King size. Chanyeol bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Baekhyun menurut dan dia berhasil mendaratkan pantat sintalnya tepat diatas perut sispack kekasihnya sambil mencium kening itu dengan menyibak poninya terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Pipiku juga sakit karena terlalu banyak dicubiti eomma" Chanyeol mengaduh layaknya anak kecil yang tidak suka orang dewasa menyakiti wajahnya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menurut mengikuti alur permainan yang sedang dimainkan pasangannya. Dia mengecup kedua pipi itu bergantian dan memberikan bonus pada hidung mancung itu hingga menimbulkan suara yang khas.

"Bibirku kering sejak tadi tersenyum manis didepan eomma" Chanyeol sudah menyodorkan mulutnya tapi tak kunjung mendapat kecupan manis dari Baekhyun. Dia membuka matanya dan sedikit kaget melihat Baekhyun yang melototi wajahnya. "Oh jadi kau tidak ikhlas melakukannya" Baekhyun sedikit emosi mendengarnya.

"Baekbee.. aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja"

"Apa? Kalau ibu tahu dia pasti kecewa" Baekhyun akan beranjak dari kursi panasnya jika saja Chanyeol tidak langsung memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada payudara montok itu. "Jangan pergi noona.. hanya saja aku sangat malu, ini begitu merusak citra diriku sebagai lelaki badboy tampan disekolah" Ah Baekhyun baru mengerti sekarang pantas saja Chanyeol sejak tadi murung selama perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen. Sebentar.. NOONA? Permainan semacam daddy kink. Baiklah Baekhyun ladeni.

"Kenapa Chanyeolie harus malu, kan lebih baik menjadi goodboy daripada badboy noona lebih suka seperti itu" kata Baekhyun mencoba melakoni perannya sambil mengelus rambut halus pink Chanyeol. "Noona akan tetap menyukaiku kan meski aku sudah tidak tampan lagi?" Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya penuh harapan –kawaii! batin baekhyun menjerit.

"Kalau kau menjadi anak baik, noona akan semakin mencintaimu" lalu setelah itu bibir kedua anak adam dan hawa itu menyatu dengan lembut bak melodi cinta, saling berpagutan melepas rindu saling menyesapi daging kenyal didalam goa hangat masing-masing. Lidah bertarung dan tangan bergerak terampil melepas pakaian satu sama lain hingga telanjang bulat. "Ahhh Chanyeolie.. kau ingin menyusu bukanhh ahh kemarilahh hisap payudara noona" tanpa banyak tanya Chanyeol langsung memasukkan puting pink kecoklatan itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Hisap yang kuat sayanghh.. ahh jangan berhentiihhh eungghh" Baekhyun meremas surai merah muda halus itu dengan tidak sabaran. Menekannya dan menggesekkan pada dadanya. BRENGSEK. Baekhyun tetap kalah dengan birahinya. Dia berusaha menghindar tapi tatapan menggemaskan itu terlalu sayang dilewatkan. Bagaimanapun wujud kekasihnya Baekhyun sudah terperangkap dan terjebak pada paras tampan dan imut itu selamanya. Tujuannya menyuruh Chanyeol mengganti warna rambut agar dia tidak terlalu terseret dengan arus cinta yang dalam, tapi SHIT lihat sekarang betapa kotornya dia berani melakukan seks dengan anak semanis itu. Bedebah.

"Cppkkhh.." Chanyeol melepaskan sedotannya ketika tangan Baekhyun mulai bermain pada juniornya. Baekhyun merasa ada yang hilang dari kenikmatannya segera menolehkan tatapannya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti dari kegiatan rutin maljum mereka dengan wajah berpikir. "Ada apa Chanyeolie sayanghh.. susunya kurang enak yahh hemm" dibelainya pipi tegas itu selembut mungkin.

"Noona tolong jawab pertanyaanku kali ini, kenapa noona menyuruh para gadis itu mendekatiku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata berkedip polos. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Tapi Chanyeolie janji jangan tertawa yaa.." anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Aku cemburu melihat gadis-gadis itu yang setiap hari selalu memujimu dan membicarakanmu didepanku, meski hubungan kita resmi di keluarga tapi pengakuan publik belum ada. Jadi.. karna aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku makanya aku menyuruh mereka mendekati dan merayumu dengan mendapatkan penolakan supaya mereka malu dan tidak berusaha merebutmu dariku lagi" GILA BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU AKHIRNYA MENGATAKANNYA. MATI SAJA. Wajah itu memerah padam dan menunduk dalam hingga rambut panjang itu berhasil menutupinya.

Reaksi Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa dijelaskan. Nyawanya seperti hilang menjauh dari raganya dan melayang-layang mengitari seluruh ruangan sabil berteriak kencang " _YUHUUU~"_ tidak butuh waktu lama kecupan-kecupan sayang pada pundak putih itu hanya mampu Chanyeol ungkapkan sebagai rasa terimakasih atas pengakuan langka kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu sungguh hingga seluruh tubuhku mati rasa untuk mengatakannya. Oh Baekbee~" Chanyeol memeluk punggung mungil itu sangat erat. Bibirnya sudah akan mencium Baekhyun lagi sebelum kepalanya di tahan untuk berhenti.

"Tunggu tapi ada satu permintaanku sebelum kita ketahap selanjutnya"

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum misterius.

.

.

Ending ding ding ding

Happy EXO-L Day ..! telat mau update kemarin tp sinyal . wah wah gak nyangka udah dua tahun kita lahir gaes. Hehe tapi perjuangan ngedukungnya udah sampek mati2an gitu. The best deh sama fandom ini. Love you so much :* semoga kedepannya bisa semakin lebih baik dan tidak ada lagi war atau smcamnya. Tetep dukung Exo yaa^^saranghae

Ini panjang banget mau aku potong sayang nanti malah kecepetan alurnya. Maaf ya bikin bosen klog kepnjangan. Hiks gk maksud tp tiba2 ide mengalirnya berlebihan ya begini jadinya.

Weleh2 aku gk nyangkah dapet respon positif dari ff ini. Sumpah gak jelas banget. Jalan cerita amburadul dan Maaf ya endingnya mengecewakanㅠ.ㅠhiks.. maklum author baru ngelamak. Jeongmal gamsahamnida readernim yang mau repot2 baca, fav. Foll. sampek ripiyu. Ane terhura bacanya. Why you are so cute? Kkk-

Ripiyu ripiyu ya kakak-kakak cantik/ganteng... hehe sapa tau nanti kalau minat mau buat sequel. Hayoo kemarin sapa yg minta angkat

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL^^


End file.
